


【博君一肖】拾年（破镜重圆|虐|HE）

by Baimianmantou



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baimianmantou/pseuds/Baimianmantou
Summary: 拾年，说短也短，短到再与你相遇之时，仿佛从前的欢苦都在眼前；拾年，说长也长，长到你不再是你，我不再是我。我问你，是否选择忘记，就可以对那些伤痛视而不见；你问我，要用多久，才能拾起我们丢掉的那些年。
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. 楔子

纽约，下城

市政厅旁边的一个小广场，闲逛的市民，三五成群的鸽子，围着中心喷泉享受着纽约最舒服的季节。

胖灰鸽子落在一条长椅上，慢悠悠地啄食椅子上的面包屑，长椅上的男子微笑地看着灰鸽，眼底一片温柔。

男子身穿棕色长风衣，面前立着一块画板，上面是一幅快完成的素描，临摹的正是广场上的景象。鸽子啄光了食物，咕咕两声，恋恋不舍地飞走了。男子继续举起手中的铅笔勾勒，笔尖在纸上沙沙作响。

教堂的钟声整点响起，约定的时间到了。男子抬头四处望了望，等待的人似乎没有出现。从口袋里掏出一张边角起了毛的明信片，男子又看了一眼上面的时间和地点。这一眼的意义并不大，因为明信片上面的文字早就印在了他的心里。

也许选择最后一刻不出现，就是那个人的最终答案吧。

男子叹了口气，轻到让人难以觉察。他放下画笔，把已经完成的素描仔仔细细揭下来。画中广场上喷泉旁，是一个男孩跳舞的背影，像一只快要飞出纸面的鸟儿，身姿轻盈，衣袂飘扬。男子盯着画上的人，心想，如果十年前没有遇到那个男孩，他的人生会不会简单一些……


	2. 【上部】（一）初见

中国城的一家街角超市，身穿一件极具设计感的黑T恤的男生拎着纸袋子走出来。六月份的纽约还不算太热，走在街上很惬意。

抬头望了望，天边的晚霞很美，男生心情很好，决定散步回家。

走到路口，身后一阵嘈杂。男生回头，见十几个中学生模样的当地少年簇拥着一个瘦弱的中国男孩子往前走，叽叽喳喳听不清在说什么。那男孩子一顶黑色鸭舌帽压得很低，一路不说话。经过男生身边的时候，其中一个黑人小子说了一句“from China”，口气中带着不屑。男生眉头一蹙，跟了上去。

男生随着他们来到几条街区外的一个小广场。广场上有人在放hiphop音乐，十几个男生女生四散开来，当中有人吹起了口哨，大家开始起哄。刚才那个黑人男孩在众人拥护下走到中心，一副洋洋自得的表情，随着音乐开始跳舞。男生对hiphop文化不了解，只觉得看起来很像一支当红音乐mv中的舞步。

原来只是斗舞？

男生松了一口气，刚准备离开，可心下又觉得有些好奇，索性找了广场边的长椅坐下来。

黑人男孩在少男少女们的喝彩声中跳完，傲慢地冲人群点了点头，接着略带挑衅地对那个中国孩子勾勾手指。周围顿时一片嘘声，众人显然在等着看笑话。

中国男孩把肩头的书包放到地上，调整了一下鸭舌帽，在众目睽睽下走到广场中间。

明明素不相识，男生却莫名替这个孩子紧张起来。

男孩随着音乐慢慢移动身体，开始只是几个简单的卡点。进入状态后，男孩的节奏逐渐加快，动作也越来越复杂。即使是外行，男生也看得出，这孩子骨骼纤细，肢体协调，节奏感极强，身体的每个关节似乎都能动起来，是个天生的舞者。跟刚才那个黑人男孩不同，他的动作完全是自由发挥，不如原版的舞蹈设计精准，却有自己独特的风格，舞步流畅而有力，非流程化的编舞，反而跟音乐融合得更好。到了歌曲的高潮部分，男孩一个高难度的伏地起身接着一个灵活的360度旋转，白色外套像翅膀一样飞起来，脚下一双黑白相间的帆布鞋好像生出轮子，两条腿仿佛装了发动机，舞动起来令人眼花缭乱。

男生看得起了鸡皮疙瘩。他原来不知道，一个人跳起舞来可以这样直击人心。

周围的小声议论中开始掺杂三言五语的称赞，少年们渐渐跟着音乐拍起手来，为男孩打上了节奏，甚至有人开始吹口哨。市政厅前小小的广场上，这个跳着街舞的中国男孩吸引了越来越多的人驻足。男孩没有因为观众的增多而紧张，反而更加自如。压低的帽檐下，只看得到男孩的嘴。一双嘴唇厚厚的，嘴角微微下垂。周遭喝彩声越来越响，男孩嘴角一勾，露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

随着一个漂亮的收尾动作，全场爆发出热烈的掌声，有人高声喊着bravo。起先挑衅的黑人男孩也走过来，大方地向中国男孩伸出手。两个孩子互相碰了拳，接着又握着手撞了下对方的肩膀。

男生笑了笑，这场battle，男孩算是漂亮地赢了。

人群散开，剩男孩一个人留在广场上。他蹲下来，仔细把刚才跳舞时散开的鞋带绑好，小小的一只，没有了舞动的飒爽，看上去很单薄。

“Hi，”男生走过去，在他身边蹲下来，“中国人吧？”

听到熟悉的语言，男孩抬起头。鸭舌帽下，一张白净的瘦脸，尖尖的下巴，清秀的眉眼。

男孩看了看这个陌生人，笑容很温和，不像是坏人，于是站起身来点点头，顺手整理了一下衣服。

男生随他一起站起来，从购物袋里掏出一瓶刚买的矿泉水递给他。

男孩迟疑了一下，还是把水接过去了。虽然妈妈一直教育他，一个人在外面要保护好自己，不能随便跟陌生人说话。可面前这个比他高一头的人，莫名给他一种亲切感，也许是异国他乡遇到同胞的缘故吧。

男孩拧开瓶盖，猛灌了两口，一副酷酷的样子，倒很像是刚走下舞台的偶像，拿着粉丝送的水。

粉丝？男生在心里默默笑了，刚才看男孩跳舞的时候，有一瞬间的自己好像真的有种小粉丝的感觉。可这偶像年纪也太小了吧？

“刚才那些小孩，你认识？”

“嗯，一个学校的。”男孩拧上了瓶盖，擦了一把嘴角，“我刚来，英语不好，跟他们说不了几句。”

看来，是想给新生一个下马威的戏码。对于新鲜血液的加入，有种动物本能的排斥，所以会不加掩饰的挑衅，这就是小孩子的世界吧，单纯也真实。

“还好你赢了，很精彩。”男生由衷地称赞道。这里是美国，hiphop文化的发源地，男孩能在别人的主场，用别人的舞种胜了这场比赛，同为中国人的男生不得不承认，挺自豪的。

“我只是喜欢跳舞而已。”男孩轻描淡写道，仿佛刚才那个用尽全力，每个动作都拼命做到极致的人不是自己。

男生笑了。嘴上不说，内心发狠，看来是个挺要面子的小孩。

“我叫Sean，你叫什么名字？”

“Wang Yibo，”男孩顿了顿，说，“我没起英文名，不喜欢。”

刚习惯性报了自己英文名的男生忍住笑：性格还挺耿直。

“哪两个字？”

男孩把水瓶夹在胳膊里，拿过男生的手在掌心写了两个字。

“一，博。”男生随着笔画读出来，读完只觉得手心痒痒的，收回来握了握，“我中文名叫肖战，战斗的战。”

“战哥，”王一博点头笑了笑，“帅啊名字。”

酷酷的男孩子，笑起来还真不是一般的好看。

王一博扭头找到自己的书包，往肩上一甩，冲肖战扬了扬手中的那瓶水。

“谢谢战哥的水，走啦！”

肖战看着王一博潇洒离开的背影，无奈地笑了笑：倒是走得干脆。拎起手中的袋子，他也转头往自己家的方向走去。

天色已晚，街边的路灯亮了起来。肖战走了两步又回过头，只见远处那个白衣少年已经奔跑起来，两片衣襟在身侧飞起，像只轻盈的鸟儿。

肖战往着那背影，心里默默说了一句再见，后来一想，也许并不会再见了。


	3. 【上部】（二）偶遇

曼哈顿中国城，华人超市

肖战正在冷鲜柜台前挑选做水煮肉片的牛肉，肩膀被拍了一下。

“哎……一博？好巧啊！”肖战没想过会再遇到王一博，此刻只感觉自己平日里多做善事还是有好报的。

王一博这天没戴帽子，还是松松垮垮的运动服，一头蓬松柔顺的短发看着像个小狮子，长长的刘海遮住了小半张脸。

“那天忘了留电话了，后来我还特地去过那个小广场，也没碰见你。”王一博拎着购物篮，含着一根棒棒糖，脸颊顶起鼓鼓的一个小包。

肖战想，如果他心里有只小猫的话，此时应该是肚皮向上四爪朝天开心得直打呼呼的样子吧。

“最近怎么样啊？适应了一些没有？”不想让自己的开心表露得太明显，肖战装作不经意地一边挑着食材一边跟王一博聊家常，手里的一盒青菜已经被翻来覆去看了好几遍。

“还可以，在补语言。”王一博拎着购物篮跟着他走，一手插在裤子口袋里。“你会做饭吗？买这么多菜……”

“对啊，”肖战扫了一眼王一博手里的购物篮，一袋方便面，两包速冻水饺。“你平时就吃这个？”

“我住寄宿家庭，有时候练舞跟他们吃饭时间合不上，就自己弄点。”

听王一博轻描淡写的说着，肖战心里一阵不是滋味，他太知道那种感觉了。

刚到美国的时候，他也是跟王一博现在差不多的年纪，寄人篱下，语言不好，人生地不熟，东西也吃不惯。好在他性格好嘴也甜，会讨人喜欢，缠着当时的中国房东太太教了他了几道菜，算是饿不着肚子了。成年以后，他搬出去自己住，做饭也渐渐成了习惯，厨艺越来越好，反而吃不得外面中餐厅里炒什么都能炒成同一种味道的做法了。他们这种留学生独自在外，除了家境十分优渥，在人工贵得要命的资本主义国家还能大手大脚拿钱买方便的少数人，大部分还是会被逼得自食其力，嘴馋的能练就一手厨艺，身懒的慢慢也能学会安装家具。毕竟出门在外，求人不如求己。

王一博这种，看着就不像是会讨好别人的性格，更不像能下得去厨房干得了脏活的样子，显然还处在未知人间疾苦的阶段。不知道为什么，肖战在这个只有一面之缘的男孩面前产生了莫名的使命感，发自内心不希望王一博去经受那些他曾经受过的生活磨砺。

“唉……这些东西还是少吃，长身体的时候，营养跟不上可不行。走吧，去我家，我给你做顿人吃的饭。”

肖战话一出便自觉不妥，毕竟第二次见面就要带人家回家，正常人应该会把他当成拐卖小孩儿的吧？谁知王一博不光没犹豫，反而伸手一把拿过他手里的篮子。

“好啊，那菜钱我付。”

-

肖战在布鲁克林独自租了一个大开间。他是个对生活的质量和私密性都比较有要求的人，跟他那些几个人合租一层房子的同学相比算是比较奢侈了。

即使一个人住，肖战也会把家里整理得井井有条。开放式的空间被他划分成不同的功能区，一张工作台后是他自己搭的木板架，上面分层摆放着书籍、杂志、设计手稿和各式布料。一张twin size的床藏在一扇日式屏风后面，跟其他区域隔开。余下的区域跟开放式厨房相连，一个简单的布艺沙发前是一张设计别致的咖啡桌，上面摆着几本杂志和一小盆仙人掌。

“战哥是学服装设计的？”换了拖鞋的王一博乖乖地坐在沙发上，随手翻着杂志。

怕王一博饿，肖战炒了两个快手菜，现在只等电饭煲里的米饭做熟。他倒了两杯柠檬水拿过来，坐在王一博旁边。

“嗯，我在SVA读大四，明年春天就毕业了。”肖战递了一杯水给王一博，“饭马上就好。”

“谢谢，”王一博礼貌地双手接过，喝了一小口，抬头看着肖战，“战哥你为什么出国啊？”

“我啊？”

没料到王一博这样的性格也会主动找话聊，肖战想了想说，“我从小喜欢画画，爸妈也比较支持我，他们考察了一下觉得国内的艺术教育环境不够好，高中就把我送出来了。我读了艺术高中以后，对服装设计感兴趣，大学就申请了这个专业。”

“哦，那你父母对你还挺好的。”王一博低着头，手指摩挲着杯沿。

肖战听着觉得这话背后有故事，思量着如何发问才能不让王一博觉得被冒犯，想了半天问出一句，“那你呢？”

“我爸妈离婚了，两边又各自成家了，谁都懒得管我，就把我送出来了。”王一博一脸无所谓，那样子好像在说别人的事情。看到肖战的表情有点不自然，王一博赶紧接着说，“反正哪边的家我都不待不下去，这样正好。”

外表酷酷的，话不多，宁可饿肚子或者自己吃速食，也不愿意开口给寄宿家庭添麻烦，肖战想，他算是找到原因了。这种家庭环境下长大的孩子，往往自我保护意识都很强，但王一博对他却没什么戒心，肖战觉得有点感动。他想说些什么安慰的话，可自知两个人尚未到很熟的地步，便想办法引开话题。

“你的舞跳得真好啊，学了很久吗？”

肖战庆幸自己这个话题找的好，说到跳舞，王一博眼睛一亮，开始滔滔不绝讲起他跟街舞的缘分，从在电视上看到街舞节目的一见钟情，讲到得了心肌炎医生不让练舞的苦闷，再到治好病以后每天练习8个小时的着魔。此刻的王一博整个人都在发光，带着令人艳羡的热忱，似乎可以将周围的人点燃。肖战心想，他应该是一个认定了什么事情就会不顾一切坚持下去的孩子吧。

电饭煲发出“滴滴”的提示音，打断了王一博的话。

“来吧，边吃边说。”专心听了半天的肖战发现此刻自己的声音格外温柔。

王一博起身帮他一起盛饭，两人把饭菜端到咖啡桌上摆好。咖啡桌和沙发的高度差不多，并不是很适合当饭桌。

“只能先委屈你一下了，我平时一个人吃饭都是用书桌，下次我买个餐桌好了。”

“没关系啊，已经很好了。”王一博倒不在乎，一屁股坐在地上。肖战连忙拿了个垫子递给他，自己也拿了一个，坐在王一博对面的地上。桌面刚好到王一博肩膀的位置，他把下巴支在桌上，一脸期待地盯着摆好的饭菜，像只等待主人投喂的小狗。肖战一个没忍住，伸手摸了摸小狗的脑袋，“快吃吧。”

王一博吃饭没有声音，速度却很快，肖战帮他夹在碗里的东西下一秒就被吃掉了，嘴里塞得满满的，脸蛋儿被撑得鼓了起来，显得格外可爱。

“以后如果赶不上吃饭的话，就来我这里吧。”

“好啊战哥，那我给你交伙食费吧，”王一博瞪着圆眼睛真诚地说，“我爸妈虽然不怎么理我，但零花钱还是管够的。”

“别老钱钱的，你哥我不差你这口饭。”肖战拿过王一博已经吃空的碗，站起来去给他填满。

肖战曾经想过，毕业以后就养一只宠物，现在看来，这一天倒是提前来了。


	4. 【上部】（三）救火

从那次王一博来家里吃了顿饭之后，肖战觉得两个人的关系一下子变得很近。要说也奇怪，明明没见几面没聊几句的两个人，就是有一种认识了很久的感觉。有时候王一博会不打招呼直接出现在他家门口等蹭饭，搞得他现在养成了一下课就往家跑的习惯。

“Hey Sean, where do you think you’re going?”

这天下了课又想赶紧回家的肖战被同班的Timmy一把抓住。Timmy大名叫Timothy Tse，是个来自德州的ABC，也是肖战来SVA后认识的第一个朋友。开学第一天见面，Timmy上来就告诉肖战自己是gay，然后直言不讳地说我知道你也是，交个朋友吧。用Timmy的话说，他在老家那个每家每户都互相认识的保守小镇憋坏了，好不容易来了纽约，当然要随心所欲做自己。

在性取向问题上，肖战一向觉得没必要刻意隐瞒，但也无须大肆宣扬。虽然在纽约这种地方，很少还会有人觉得同性恋是不正常的，但肖战觉得像Timmy那样每天花枝招展就差没把三个大字母写在脑门上的行径略夸张了一些。嫌弃归嫌弃，肖战还是很喜欢Timmy的性格，觉得跟这样的人相处挺轻松的。一来二去，两个人便常常混在一起。虽然Timmy经常满嘴跑火车，但肖战知道，他其实是个善良单纯的人。  
“我回家啊，干嘛。”

“wow, 又回家，最近怎么这么乖？”Timmy操着一口蹩脚的ABC口音，一脸坏笑地挤挤眼睛，“是不是……中文叫什么，金屋藏妖了？”

“金屋藏’娇’！什么妖……我看你倒挺妖！”肖战一脸嫌弃，对Timmy这种说法倒没有很反感。

“真的吗？”Timmy一副嗅到八卦的表情，“你真的有人了？”

“屁咧……一个小朋友。”肖战说着掏出手机，发现居然有“小朋友”的一个未接来电，因为上课静音没听到，于是赶紧拨了回去，对Timmy比了个手指示意他别说话。

“喂，怎么了？”那边很快接起来了。

“战哥，我参加街舞比赛，在你学校附近，我的衣服……出了点问题，”王一博的声音听上去很着急，跟他平时有事也装酷的样子一点也不像，“你……你能来帮我弄一下吗？”

肖战听到这里，想都没想就拎包往外跑，边跑边问那边的具体地址。Timmy也看出情况不妙，也跟了上去。

-

见到王一博的时候，他正蹲在门口四处张望，小小的一只，看着格外无助。肖战不合时宜地联想到街头常见到的被拴在路边等主人从超市里出来的可怜宠物狗，赶紧喊了他一声，把他从忐忑不安中解救出来。王一博抬头的一瞬间，眼里带着那种终于等到主人的希望。他站起身来肖战才看到，下身一条黑色的长裤，右腿侧开了一道长长的口子，从大腿外侧一直到腿肚，还很整齐，像是用剪刀裁过。

“Wow, who did this to you?”Timmy大呼小叫的样子吓了王一博一跳，被肖战白了一眼。

“能弄吗？”王一博一线希望都寄托在肖战身上，“还有五分钟到我。”

“五分钟？”Timmy听了抱着胳膊连连摇头，“Well you cannot sew this up, Sean, it will take forever. 他来不及的。”

王一博抿着嘴唇，一双眼睛紧紧盯着肖战，把最后一线希望寄托在他身上。

“你不要理他，”肖战一边蹲下身查看，一边轻声安慰王一博，“别紧张，我来想办法。”

肖战在包里翻了半天，找到一盒别针，用手丈量了一下裤子裂开的长度，然后单膝跪地，开始沿着开口往上别别针。Timmy立刻明白了他的意思，也开始在自己的包里翻找。学设计的学生，包里总是会备些这样的应急小工具，果然，Timmy从边边角角里也摸索出五六个别针，一个一个给肖战递过去。肖战手上动作飞快，做出来的活计却丝毫不马虎，别针一个接一个排列成一串，沿着裤子的侧面从上往下排列，每个别针之间的距离不差毫厘，看上去完全不像慌乱的临时补救，倒像是潮流大师的别致设计。

里面已经有人出来催场，肖战抓紧时间别好最后一个别针，不知不觉已经出了一头细细的汗珠。他长出一口气，来不及站起来，就着跪着的姿势拍了拍王一博的腿。

“好了，快去吧！”

看着王一博飞奔进去的背影，肖战这才揉着跪麻的膝盖站起来，搓了搓指尖，上面是刚才慌忙之中被别针扎出的几个小孔。

“走啊，”Timmy拍了拍肖战的肩膀，“进去看看你的小朋友表现如何。”

-

台上的王一博已经匆忙站定，胸口几不可查地小幅度起伏着，试图从方才的慌乱和狂奔中恢复呼吸的节奏。音乐响起，王一博似乎便定了神，舞台果然是他最如鱼得水的地方。

跟上次在广场上的即兴freestyle不同，舞蹈显然经过精心的编排和设计，配的是一支节奏感强但有些妖娆气质的舞曲。动作一气呵成，如行云流水，柔中带刚，精瘦的身体似乎蕴含着无穷的爆发力，张力中带着性感。手似不经意间在下巴上掠过，舌尖轻舔下嘴唇，一撇坏笑很自然地闪过，转瞬即逝。这种看似不经意的性感最要命，让人移不开眼。

这样的王一博，是肖战不曾见过的。肖战看着自己刚刚亲手别上去的一排别针随着王一博的动作摇晃，无意识地咬了咬指尖，方才被扎得有些微麻感，这会儿开始有点痛了。

“Wow Sean, your little friend is yummy, how can you keep your hands off him?” Timmy在旁边故意用手肘顶了下肖战，揶揄道，“Unless you already….?”

“Shut up, he’s only 15. ”肖战目不转睛地盯着舞台上的王一博，轻声说。

“Well, he’s gonna grow up someday. ”Timmy意味深长地地眨了眨眼。

肖战没有再接话，盯着王一博的双眼一时间有些失焦，心想这孩子小小年纪跳舞这么会撩人，一会儿下了台要教育一下。直到周围爆发的掌声将他拉回来，舞台上的王一博随着音乐停止，一个利落的动作定格，裤子上的一排别针闪闪发亮。

-

东村的一家面馆里，王一博脑袋埋在比他脸大的碗里，呼噜呼噜吃着面条，满头大汗。肖战笑着递过去一张纸巾，刚才想要教育的一番话愣是说不出口。眼前这个埋头吃面的臭小子跟刚才舞台上的人反差有点大。

““你慢点吃……中午为什么不吃饭啊？”

“比赛前不敢吃啊。”王一博接过纸巾，擦了擦两鬓的汗，“对了战哥，你刚才那个朋友怎么不一起来啊？”

肖战刚才在赛场外把Timmy匆忙支走，怕他跟着问东问西让王一博尴尬。

“他啊，他要回去赶作业。”

喝光了面汤，王一博放下碗心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。肖战联想到刚才他在台上那个舔唇动作，不动声色地端起水杯喝了一口茶。

“哦对了，”肖战想起了一个他早就想问的问题，“你的裤子到底是怎么回事啊？”

王一博神色暗了一下。

原来，他跟寄宿那家人的关系不好，是因为家里的妹妹喜欢他，鼓起勇气表白却被拒绝了。妹妹转头跟哥哥告状，于是哥哥处处针对王一博，找到机会就使坏，把他妈妈给王一博留的饭菜偷偷倒掉什么的。王一博不愿意给阿姨添麻烦，从来也没告过状，于是哥哥觉得他好欺负，变本加厉。知道他这次比赛很重要，哥哥半夜偷偷溜到他房间，拿剪刀把他的演出服给剪了。黑色的裤子开了口子本来就不明显，所以王一博知道上台前换上演出服的时候才发现。

“你就这么忍气吞声吗？”肖战听了愤愤不平，王一博明明不是那种软弱的性格，为什么要任人欺负。

“他们家是单亲家庭，阿姨一个人带两个孩子已经很辛苦了，哥哥对妹妹的保护欲很强也是因为没有爸爸的关系，我不想让他们因为我闹得不愉快。”王一博说这话的时候，眼睛盯着自己的脚下，不愿意流露过多的情绪，看得肖战心里一阵酸楚。能把自己感同身受的痛苦化为对他人的善意，明明自己也是个孩子，硬要装成大人的样子去保护别人，这真的是最可贵的赤子之心吧。

“一博，你真的是个特别好的男生，可有的时候，对别人的体谅不能以伤害自己为代价。你还是应该跟他们沟通一下，很多问题是可以通过交流来解决的。”话虽这么说，可肖战也知道王一博不是那种能说会道的人，沟通一定不是他拿手的解决办法。正想着是不是可以以王一博哥哥的身份出面去跟对方谈谈，肖战就听到了王一博自己的提议。

“战哥，要不我搬来跟你一起住吧？”


	5. 【上部】（四）同檐

自从成年以后从寄宿家庭搬出来，肖战还没有跟情侣关系之外的人一起住过。虽然不是个性格孤僻的人，但肖战并不喜欢跟别人共享生活空间，所以宁可多付一点房租也要自己住。所以，此刻正顶着一头汗在家里大扫除的肖战依然想不通自己怎么就答应了让王一博搬进来住。

其实肖战家里已经很干净了，并不需要打扫，只是得把家具的位置换一换。等王一博推着行李箱进门的时候，家里已经完全变了个样子，两扇屏风隔出两个半开放的卧室区，沙发暂时充当了床。好在他这个大开间本来面积就不小，还是高顶棚的结构，并没有显得多么拥挤，反而比原来空荡荡的样子多了几分温馨。

“哇……战哥你也太厉害了吧！”王一博再次惊叹于肖战异于常人的动手能力，总是能变魔术一般给他带来各种各样的惊喜，做饭是，补衣服也是。

“先这么凑合一下吧，”肖战揉了揉发酸的腰背，“你睡我那个床，我先睡沙发，我在网上订了个单人床，过两天能送到。”

“不用不用，那怎么好意思，我睡沙发！”王一博拎着书包往沙发上盘腿一坐，说什么也不肯占肖战的床。

“好吧，随便你，我先冲个澡去。”

等肖战从卫生间出来的时候，王一博已经把行李拆完放好，窝在沙发上打游戏了。他东西本来就少，衣服也没有几件，随手往肖战给他腾出的一节抽屉里一塞就好。当年爸妈分开的时候，王一博经常在两家中间轮换着住，偶尔两个人都没空的时候，他也被送到奶奶家或者姥姥家。从那个时候开始，王一博就学会了用一只旅行箱把全部家当装进去，做好随时搬家的准备。

“哎，王一博，牙刷和袜子不要放在一起好吗？”肖战对着王一博一抽屉的杂七杂八一脸无奈。

“牙刷不是有盒子嘛……”王一博不情愿地放下手机，过来蹲在肖战旁边，“都放一起方便。”

肖战自然知道王一博说的方便是何意，没有再多说什么，开始帮他把东西分类，洗浴用品放到卫生间，书本拿出来放在自己的书架上。王一博就这样蹲在地上，看着肖战把两个人的生活用品混在一起，用他自己的方式把他接纳到这个家里。王一博其实一般很少接受别人的好意，一方面是他不喜欢欠别人人情，另一方面，他总觉得过于依赖什么人是一件很危险的事，因为说不定哪天对方就会突然收回对他的好，自己的父母尚且如此，更何况别人。

唯独肖战是个例外。

“一博，以后这里就是你家了，”肖战放好最后一件东西，转过来对王一博一字一句地说，“只要我还住这里，你就不需要再搬来搬去了，知道吗？”

王一博看着他，乖乖点了点头。

-

最后一个学期，肖战没什么课，只剩毕业设计要做，所以平日没事不怎么去学校，上午在家画画图，下午出门买个菜，晚上做好饭等王一博回来吃。偶尔王一博练舞练到很晚，回来的时候也一定会看到炉子上给他留的一个小锅，一般是鸡汤或者牛肉汤。王一博不会做饭，所以主动承担了洗碗的工作，打碎了两只盘子之后也变得熟练了。周末的时候，肖战会洗一次两个人的衣服，王一博负责拖地板。闲暇时，两个人偶尔一起看个音乐剧，肖战喜欢歌曲的部分，王一博热衷研究里面的舞蹈。有时候一起逛博物馆，两个人倒是都对油画很感兴趣。

肖战对这段同一屋檐下的生活感到很满足，除了常常会听到来自Timmy的抱怨，说肖战现在整天不见人影，一定有什么事情瞒着他。肖战并不想让Timmy知道他跟王一博住在一起这件事，比起跟Timmy费神去解释，他更愿意把这段关系当做一个只属于他跟王一博之间的秘密。

随着毕业大秀时间将至，肖战渐渐忙了起来，没有太多时间做饭。王一博放学后会到学校找肖战，在studio里看书等他。一来二去，王一博跟Timmy也渐渐熟悉起来。Timmy很健谈，偶尔两个人也能聊上一阵子。王一博对Timmy的印象不错，所以不明白肖战为什么不让他告诉Timmy他们是室友这件事。

毕业设计大秀的这天，肖战一大早就出发去秀场了。王一博答应了肖战要来看，下了课便直接赶过来，看到肖战站在门口不停地打电话，旁边站着同样一脸焦躁的Timmy在翻着手机不知道找什么。

“战哥，Timmy哥，你们在这儿干嘛呢？”

“一博你来啦，你先进去坐一下，我这儿有点状况要解决，等一下来找你。”肖战来不及多解释，已经继续在跟电话里的人沟通了。

“什么情况啊Timmy哥？”王一博一头雾水，只好问向旁边的Timmy。

“Sean的模特今天早上food poison来不了了，”Timmy翻着手机通讯录头也不抬地说，“就是食物中毒，我们在紧急找替补。”

王一博之前就听说肖战为了找模特的事情犯愁。他的毕业作品是一套偏中性化的男装，上身是编织纹理的暗格西装，下身搭配高束腰裙裤。这种风格对模特要求很高，除了肩宽腰细之外，骨架还不能太大，五官不能太浓烈，脸部线条也不能过硬。肖战又坚持使用亚洲面孔，所以可选的范围缩了又缩。大部分来试妆的模特要么太高，穿起来突兀，要么太瘦，肩膀撑不起来。反复面试了几轮以后，肖战才好不容易定下一个日籍模特，连备选都没有。现在唯一的人选出了问题，王一博意识到了问题的严重性。

“战哥，”见肖战刚按掉一个电话，王一博走过去拍了拍肖战的肩膀，“你看我行么？”

肖战愣了一下，紧接着就抓起王一博的胳膊往后台跑，剩Timmy一个人原地摸不着头脑。

“Wait，what happened?!” 

-

肖战永远也忘不了王一博穿着他设计的衣服从试衣间走出来那一瞬间的样子。王一博的身形完全符合这套衣服的气质，肩部被撑得笔挺，腰间还有点宽松。他的气质本就清冷，穿上如此富有先锋感的概念款服饰，像是从巴洛克宫殿走出的颓废公子，又像是悬崖峭壁中生长的高岭之花。肖战盯着他出神，听不到后台嘈杂的声音，看不到来来往往的人影，时钟仿佛在那一刻静止，周遭的一切都不存在了。

“Oh my god!”Timmy一声夸张的呼喊把肖战拽了回来，“你居然从来没想过用他当模特吗？”

肖战来不及多想，赶紧动手做最后的调整，在衣服后腰衬里加了个别针，把腰部又往里收了收。退后一步再打量一番，他突然想起少了点什么东西，忙在包里翻找，终于拿出来一朵白色的山茶花配饰别在了王一博胸前。

“不用紧张，就像正常走路一样就好。”肖战把手搭在王一博肩上，一路推着他走到上台口。

王一博微微点了点头，深吸一口气，向前面一片亮如白昼的闪光灯中走去。


	6. 【上部】（五）蠢动

毕业大秀结束后，Timmy非要拖着肖战和王一博去酒吧庆祝。

王一博方才在T台上的表现虽然不是很专业，但他胜在长相脱俗身材讨巧，把肖战设计的衣服穿出了不凡的气质，下了台竟然还收到几张来自娱乐经纪公司的名片。Timmy很是激动，一会儿夸王一博的惊鸿一瞥，一会儿抱怨肖战藏着这么好的模特胚子不跟大家分享，揽着两个人一路上叽叽喳喳个不停。

肖战的心情还未从现场的大起大伏中平复，并未搭腔，只隔着中间的Timmy观察王一博的表情。对于王一博的临时救场，肖战百感交集。他惊讶于他的主动请缨，惊叹于他的临阵不乱，惊艳于他的舞台表现，更多的则是感动：多亏了王一博，他这四年的辛苦才不至于毁于一旦。

三个人来到学校附近的一家酒吧，找了张桌子坐下。肖战给王一博要了杯可乐，自己和Timmy一人一大杯啤酒。

“来，我们先敬一博，今天英雄救美！”一个人坐一边的Timmy举起酒杯大声说。

“喂，不会用成语就不要乱用……”肖战一脸嫌弃地推开Timmy伸过来的胳膊，转过来对坐在旁边的王一博说，“不过今天确实多亏了你，谢谢啦。”

王一博低头笑了笑，举起可乐跟两个人都碰了杯，“恭喜战哥，顺利毕业。”

肖战也咧嘴一笑，仰头灌了半杯下去。

“不喝光吗？”Timmy对肖战一顿挤眉弄眼，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子，被肖战狠狠瞪了一眼。王一博见两人的表情很微妙，似乎背后有故事，就问Timmy怎么回事。

“Sean酒量很差的你不知道吗？上次啊，我们在……”Timmy话说了一半就被肖捂住了嘴巴。

“你别听他胡说……”肖战一脸窘迫地对着王一博笑了笑，耳根泛了红。

“是嘛……”王一博突然来了兴趣，“我还没见过战哥喝醉的样子呢。”

“他喝醉了很好玩的，平时不敢说的话，喝醉的时候都敢说，可有意思了！”Timmy挣脱了肖战的手，愣是躲着肖战的拳头把话说完了。  
肖战怕Timmy在王一博面前继续口无遮拦下去，赶紧引开话题，聊起了刚才秀场上其他同学的作品，顺便挤兑了一下Timmy设计的衣服。Timmy见他一脸故意挑衅的表情，哪里肯让他，两个人便你一言我一语，争论得面红耳赤。

王一博插不上话，也不是很感兴趣他们的话题，坐在旁边喝着可乐看着两个人吵。也许是终于完成毕业设计后的轻松使然，今天的肖战格外兴奋，跟平时温和稳重的样子判若两人。王一博看着肖战连说带比划，心里突然生出一种微微的失落感，毕竟肖战从来没有在他面前展露出如此小孩子的一面。王一博想，可能是自己的性格没有那么活泼，而Timmy这样跟肖战同龄又有共同话题的人才能打开他的话匣子吧。

“一博，发什么愣呢？”肖战冷不丁伸出手来揉了揉王一博的头，把他从出神的边缘拉了回来。“要不要玩啊？”

“啊？玩什么？”陷入片刻沉思的王一博完全没有注意两人刚才在说什么。

Timmy说，“玩游戏啊，truth or dare!” 

“真心话大冒险，”肖战觉得王一博毕竟比他们小6岁，很可能没听说过这个游戏，贴心地问了一句，“玩过吗？”

王一博还真的没有玩过。肖战给他简单讲了一下游戏规则，三个人开始划拳，最先赢的人向最后输的人提出问题或者要求。第一轮肖战赢，Timmy输。Timmy说他已经没有什么秘密是肖战不知道的了，所以选择大冒险。肖战和王一博小声商量了一下，觉得游戏刚开始不要太过分，先热热身，决定让他一口气喝完一满杯啤酒。

Timmy觉得不过瘾，喝完自己这杯以后去了趟吧台，抱回来一整桶扎啤，豪气地往桌上一放，说，“This one is on me! 接下来如果谁不敢说或者不敢做的话，就要自罚一杯！”

王一博耸耸肩表示与自己无关，肖战则是一脸“兄弟你何必”的表情。继续划拳，这次肖战输给了王一博，选择了真心话。

王一博想了想，说，“那战哥说说理想型吧。”

话一出口，Timmy意味深长地清了清嗓，等着看肖战怎么回答。肖战显然明白Timmy的意思，这个问题如果不慎重回答的话，他可能就要在王一博面前主动出柜了。

“嗯……其实我没有什么固定类型……”肖战边说边慎重地选择字眼，“我可能是看感觉，这个人可能要第一眼能打动我吧。”  
“That’s true! 我替他作证！”Timmy见王一博还想继续问下去，赶紧抢着接话。

再一次划拳，又是肖战输王一博赢。隐约感受到了真心话的风险，肖战这次选择了大冒险。Timmy兴奋地提了好几种建议，有跟服务生要电话号码，有去路上抓一个人给他唱歌，还有在酒吧里大喊一声“I’m King of the world!”，都被王一博否了，最后只让肖战喝完了一整杯酒，惹得Timmy大呼没意思。

几轮下来，肖战输给王一博的次数居多，而王一博每次都是毫无新意地让他喝酒。几杯酒下肚后，肖战已经有些坐不住了，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了脖子，脑袋也开始不清醒，趴在桌上抓着王一博的胳膊大喊不能再喝了。王一博看着他的样子觉得特别可爱，心想既然不想喝了为什么不选择真心话，嘴上连声答应说，“好了好了，下次不喝酒了。”

结果下一轮还是肖战输，他气急败坏地站起来，举起一根手指晃着说，“等我先上个厕所……”，然后摇摇晃晃地走了。

“你看吧，我就说了他喝多了很好玩的，”Timmy说，“不过你为什么只让他喝酒呢？”

王一博笑着摇了摇头，没有作答，反问道，“你刚才说，他以前喝醉的时候干嘛了？”

“哈哈，他不让我说，我还是不说了，”Timmy在关键时刻还是比较有良心的，“一博，他那么在乎你对他的看法，你……知道为什么吗？”

王一博喝了一口可乐，迟疑了一下说，“我知道”。沉吟半饷，他又说了一句，“可我觉得他自己不知道。”

Timmy似乎很了然地点了点头。两个人相对沉默了一会儿，王一博开口道，“我去看看他。”

-

王一博在一个没有上锁的隔间里找到肖战，他正坐在马桶上，闭着眼睛，头靠在隔板上休息。王一博凑近他的脸，说，“我以为你真的是要上厕所呢，原来是跑这里躲酒了？”声音又低又磁，刺激着肖战本已不太灵敏的神经。

“你小子是故意灌我吧……”肖战想要尽力保持清醒，但方才闭目休息了一阵，现在睁开眼却感觉更晕了。

“还是战哥了解我啊……”王一博轻声说着，回身关上了隔间的门。狭窄的空间里，两个人已经是膝盖相抵。肖战看着王一博的脸越凑越近，低沉的声音就在他耳边，“难受吗？”

“靠……王一博，你离我远点行吗？”肖战试图把王一博往外推，胳膊却使不上力。太近了，这个距离实在太近了。“你出去，出去等我。”

“不走，游戏还没玩儿完呢。”王一博俯下身来，伸出一只手扶上肖战绯红的脸颊，“刚才答应你不喝酒了，做别的总可以吧，战哥，敢吗？”

肖战躲着王一博的手，嘴里嘟囔着，“有什么不敢啊，只要你敢说！”

王一博一手扶住肖战的脸侧不让他动，一手按住肖战的膝盖，一双眼睛直直地看向肖战，仿佛能够看到他心底最深处，“敢跟我接吻吗？”

肖战瞪圆了眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。沉默良久，肖战垂下眼帘，轻轻开口道，“不敢。”

王一博一怔，接着半蹲下来，身体降到肖战膝盖的位置，抬起头来柔声问道，“为什么？”

肖战几不可察地叹了口气，伸手摸了摸王一博的头，“你才16岁啊。”

听到这个理由，王一博忍不住轻声一笑，两手再次捧住肖战红扑扑的脸，低声说，“那，战哥你要等我啊。”

-

肖战醒来的时候发现他躺在自己的床上，身上穿着昨天的衣服，却想不起来昨晚是怎么回到家的，只觉得口干舌燥，头痛欲裂。刚想起身去找水喝，就听见门口有钥匙转动的声音。

王一博拎着刚买好的早餐回来，一开门就看见肖战睡眼惺忪地呆坐在床上。

“醒啦？”

肖战机械地点点头，看了看王一博手里的塑料袋，问，“你出去买早餐了？”

“嗯，Timmy哥昨天跟我说你宿醉过后习惯喝咖啡，我怕在家煮把你吵醒，就出门给你买了，”王一博取了刚买的一杯咖啡，把盖子打开吹了吹又盖上，递到肖战手里，“来，小心烫。”

肖战接过咖啡喝了一小口，苦得他清醒了几分。抬头看着王一博的眼睛，肖战试探着问，“昨晚……我干什么了？”

王一博轻笑一声，心想看来Timmy说得对，肖战喝完酒说的话，自己果然完全不记得。

“你笑什么，快说啊！”

王一博见他又着急又忐忑的样子实在可爱，起了坏心想要逗逗他，于是摸着下巴不紧不慢地编着，“你说你有一个喜欢了很久的人，可是出于某些原因呢一直不敢跟他表白，所以你每天很痛苦，不知道该怎么办。”

“啊？”肖战瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴微张，隐隐露出两颗门牙，一副吓到呆滞的样子。在这之前，他一直不愿意面对自己内心对王一博真正的感觉，不停告诉自己，对王一博的关心和照顾是出于一个哥哥的责任感。他没有想到自己居然在醉酒的时候承认了对王一博的喜欢。肖战感觉胃部一阵痉挛，手心不自觉地冒汗，他不敢去看王一博，低下头艰难地开口问道，“那……我说这个人是谁了吗？”

王一博见他真的慌了，心下又生出一丝不忍，赶紧换了另一套说辞安慰道，“没有没有，你说完那些话就睡过去了，怎么叫都叫不醒。”

肖战心里一块石头这才落了地，偷偷舒了一口气。他喝了一口咖啡，抬头发现王一博正盯着他，一副欲言又止的表情，于是问，“怎么啦……”

王一博想起昨晚在厕所隔间里，肖战轻声说着“不敢”的样子，心里最软的地方仿佛被戳中。他伸手握住肖战的手，用最真诚地语气说道，“战哥，你这个人，总是在替别人着想，给自己太多条条框框，这样活着太累了，随性一点吧。”

王一博说完就起身离开了，留下肖战一个人端着咖啡一头雾水：今天的王一博跟以前好像不太一样了。


	7. 【上部】（六）心迹

因为毕业作品在大秀上的艳惊四座，肖战顺利拿到了本校同专业研究生项目的录取通知，在同样的校园开始了熟悉又不同的研究生生活。进入高中最后一年的王一博决定不参加SAT考试，毕业以后先找一些试镜机会，看能不能进入职业舞团做全职舞者。肖战倒觉得以王一博的长相和天资，完全可以考虑进入娱乐行业，所以平时也帮他留意一些音乐和表演方面的机会。Timmy也不打算继续读书了，进入一位设计师的工作室做了实习生。三个人还是会经常一起出去吃个饭聚一聚。

王一博的个头儿在17岁这年蹿得飞快，喉结越来越明显，声音也变得越来越低沉，肖战不得不承认，王一博以肉眼可见的速度成长为一个大小伙子了，这让同一屋檐下的生活变得有些难熬。王一博经常洗完澡以后裹一条浴巾就出来了，裸着上身在肖战眼前晃，肌肉线条分明的背上还挂着没擦干的水珠。肖战有时候觉得王一博就是故意的，但又不好说什么，毕竟他也没有什么太出格的行为。

这天，肖战刚从冰箱拿出一瓶水喝，转身看到王一博只穿了一条四角内裤从自己的卧室走出来，差点一口水喷出来。

“王一博！你能把裤子穿上吗！”

“裤子洗了，没干。”王一博耸耸肩，一脸无所谓。

“屁咧，你就一条裤子？”

“其他的都短了啊……”王一博表示很无辜，说着侧身挤进肖战和冰箱之间的空档，也去拿水。肖战赶紧退到墙边，别过头不去看他，犹豫片刻后仿佛下了什么决心，清了清嗓问道，“咳，那什么……你要不要听音乐会啊。”

“什么？”

“我说……我们研究生院有一场音乐会，你想去的话我提前订票。”

“行啊，什么时候？”王一博拧开瓶盖，倚在灶台旁边喝了口水。

“下个月，”肖战装作漫不经心的样子说，“14号。”

“2月14号……”王一博重复着日期，接着牵起嘴角笑了一下，“情人节啊？战哥这是要跟我约会么？”

“想什么呢你，不听算了！”肖战不想陷入难堪，转身就想走。

“听！当然要听了！”王一博赶忙一把拉住肖战的手，还冲他挤了挤眼睛，“而且啊，我还要精心打扮一下呢。”

-

情人节当天

演出场地是一片露天草坪，前面搭了舞台，观众在草地上随意找位置坐。王一博穿了一件休闲西装外套配了条紧身裤，这是他除了运动服以外唯一的一套衣服了。在现场转了一圈没有找到肖战，王一博先找了个地方坐下等。演出开始的时候，肖战还是没有来。王一博等了两首歌，决定离场给肖战打电话，正起身准备走的时候，听到熟悉的声音从台上传来。他转身一看，站在台上背着吉他准备表演下一首歌曲的，正是肖战。

肖战穿着简单的白衬衫牛仔裤，抱着一把吉他坐在台上。他在人群中找到了王一博，有些不好意思地冲他灿然一笑。王一博这才明白，原来肖战一个月前就在策划这件事了。

台上响起吉他拨弦的声音，肖战唱的是王力宏的《last night》。

Last night I watched you sleep as you lay there  
I dropped down to my knees and said a prayer  
I leaned over softly to kiss your beautiful face  
But I could not cross the ocean of your grace  
The moonlight held you aloft a picture of peace  
The only sound was the soft breeze from the east  
My heart beat down in my chest  
to the rhythm of your gentle breath  
And the whole world calmed down  
or this moment of rest  
Now I'm...I'm standing above you  
trying so hard not to tell you I love you  
And all that I want in this world is you  
If you'd only wake up  
you'd know it was true  
Oh baby I love you can be so hard to say  
Especially when it's meant in this strong a way  
But at this moment  
while you lie asleep I am suddenly free  
And my trembling arms reach out for you  
As if you could see  
Now I'm...I'm standing above you  
trying so hard not to tell you I love you  
And all that I want in this world is you  
If you'd only wake up  
you'd know it was true  
If you'd only wake up  
you'd know it was true

肖战的嗓音很好听，说话的时候就带着一种温润的气质，唱起歌来更是空灵干净。他安安静静唱歌的样子，仿佛有一种魔力，让坐在台下的王一博片刻也挪不开目光。

一曲结束，肖战在全场喝彩中背着吉他走下舞台。刚才在台上，他看着王一博，一字一句唱完了这首歌。也许是表演时太动情，也许是惊喜于王一博全程毫无躲闪的目光回应，肖战觉得此刻的心格外柔软，他很想马上见到王一博。有些话，如果现在不说，他恐怕很难再有这样的冲动了。

“肖战哥哥！”背后一个清脆的女声叫住了他，肖战一转身，见是同学院的学妹。女孩手里拿着一支玫瑰花，有些羞涩地递过来，“这花，送给你。”

肖战哑然失笑，原来等着情人节表白的人不止他一个啊。

“对不起啊，这花我不能收。”肖战一边婉拒一边想抽身离开。

“为什么啊？”女孩不肯放弃，脸涨得通红。

肖战有些尴尬地挠了挠头，不无抱歉地说，“你可能不知道，我不喜欢女生的。”

“我是听到过一些类似的传闻，但我从来没见过你有男朋友啊。”

肖战正准备回话，被人从旁一把搂住了肩膀。

“谁说他没有男朋友？”王一博站在肖战身边，揽着肖战的手丝毫不放松。他对女孩礼貌一笑，然后转头对肖战说，“宝贝，谢谢你的情人节礼物，刚才那首歌我很喜欢。”

女孩表情愕然，缓了几秒钟，说，“我见过你，我还问过肖战哥哥，他说你是他弟弟。”

“他只是害羞，不肯在外人面前承认而已，是吧宝贝？”王一博伸出食指轻轻把肖战的下巴勾向自己，凑上去将一个吻印在他的唇上。

肖战只感到自己的五脏六腑瞬间石化，心想此刻脸上必然是瞳孔震裂嘴角抽搐的景象。

-

看着女孩忿忿离去的背影，肖战呆立于原地，双唇麻木脸颊发烫，王一博的那两声“宝贝”还在像撞钟一样，一下一下拍打着他的小心脏。

“愣着干嘛，吃饭去啊，”王一博看着肖战的模样觉得好笑，手臂一收将他搂得更紧，“我都饿了，肖，战，哥，哥。”

被女孩突如其来的告白一打断，肖战此刻已经没有了方才的心情。他深吸一口气，想调整状态想换上一副轻松的表情，却发现很难做到。嘴角扯出一丝苦笑，肖战想，也许这就是命运的捉弄吧。

“怎么了宝贝？”

“人都走了，你不用演了。”肖战把王一博的手从自己肩膀上拿下来，轻声说，“走吧，想吃什么？”

“我没有演啊，”王一博站在原地没有动，“这就是我的回答啊。”

“回答什么啊……你，你什么意思……”肖战难以置信地转回头来看着王一博。

“战哥，你说不出口没关系，我来说，”王一博重新把手搭在肖战肩上，这次是一边一只，带着前所未有的郑重，“我们在一起吧。”

-

回家的路上，肖战走在前面，王一博背着他的吉他跟在半步之后，注视着肖战穿着白衬衫的背影，觉得怎么看都看不够。他上前一步，牵住了肖战的手，跟他并肩走在一起。肖战一愣，随即浅浅一笑，轻轻回握了一下。王一博从未见过肖战这样温柔中带着点甜蜜和满足的笑容，心间一滞，拉着他就要亲上去。

“别闹……”肖战一惊，下意识往周围看了看，小声道，“你还没成年呢，大马路上的万一遇到你的同学老师什么的……”

王一博失笑道，“看给你吓得，不知道的还以为你是没成年的那个呢。”被肖战瞪了一眼，王一博只好赶紧摆出一本正经的表情说，“放心吧战哥，成年之前我不会对你做什么的！”

肖战不想听他耍嘴皮子，握了一下他的手示意继续往前走。几步之后，只感觉耳边一热，是王一博凑上来说话。

“咱们来日方长。”


	8. 【上部】（七）露营

不管怎么软磨硬泡，肖战就是不肯答应在王一博成年之前跟他有接吻之外的亲密举动。王一博有时候一早上钻到他被窝里，从背后搂着他蹭来蹭去，某个部位硬邦邦地顶着他蠢蠢欲动，肖战依然不妥协，连用手帮他一下都不肯，甚至唐僧一般以过来人的口吻苦口婆心地教导他说chen勃跟欲望无关，等慢慢褪下去就好。几次尝试都被浇了冷水之后，王一博也被肖战的执着打败了，安心等着自己的18岁生日。  
关于18岁生日，肖战问王一博想用什么方式庆祝，王一博说小时候一直想去露营，可惜爸妈从来没有带他去过。肖战心里一软，立刻开始查攻略选地点，计划起露营的行程。

8月4号这天，肖战早早去取了订好的车，开回家接上王一博，装好帐篷和行李箱，一路往北出发去上州。

王一博坐在副驾，一脸不情愿地帮肖战拿着早餐，时不时喂他吃一口，嘴里嘟囔着，“为什么不让我开啊，我又不是没驾照。”

“得了吧，你那么爱开快车，路上被pull了多麻烦。”

肖战开车确实规矩，不超速也不乱超车，变道打转向灯也从不偷懒，稳得王一博一路睡了好几觉。

四个小时后，他们的车停在了山里的一间小木屋前。肖战没有选择纯露营地点，而是找了一个屋后有一小片私人森林的民宿。森林里可以搭帐篷露营，体验野外生活，木屋里可以洗澡做饭，不必像真的在野外那么辛苦。路上养足了精神的王一博，此刻正兴奋地屋里屋外乱跑。

“战哥战哥，后院有个吊床诶，你躺上去我推你好不好？”

“战哥战哥，我们把后院的火堆点起来吧，可以烤棉花糖！”

“战哥战哥，这里有露天jacuzzi呢，我们晚上可以一起泡澡！”

肖战确实找了好久才找到这么一个设施齐全又舒适的山间民宿，看着王一博满心欢喜的样子，他欣慰一笑，便开始着手准备做饭。在生活上，肖战从来都想得细致周到，衣食住行上总是会帮王一博安排得妥妥当当。王一博也习惯了享受肖战帮他打理一切，这会儿他已经上上下下把房子里好玩的地方探索了个遍，回到厨房的时候，肖战已经快把晚饭准备好了。

“好香啊……”王一博围着肖战身前身后地打转，鼻子像小狗一样这闻闻那嗅嗅，然后伸出两臂把肖战从背后环住，下巴抵在他的肩窝，说，“能把战哥搞到手，我真是命好啊！”

“好啦，去洗手准备吃饭了。”

饭菜摆上桌以后，肖战拿出一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯。

“不是21岁才能喝酒吗？”王一博一脸疑惑地看着肖战给两个人倒了一样多的半杯，不明白一向在这边非常死板的肖战今天为什么破了戒。

“今天按咱们中国的规矩来，”肖战在唇上比了一根手指，冲王一博眨了下眼，“试试你酒量怎么样，不然你以后出去跟别人喝酒我不放心。”

“哦。”王一博乖乖接过他的那半杯。

“生日快乐啊王一博。”两个人举杯轻轻一碰，玻璃杯发出悦耳的响声。

“谢战哥！”王一博举着酒杯做了个抱拳的动作，随即一仰头，咕咚咕咚一饮而尽。肖战眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样，心想红酒不是这么喝的啊。

“该你了。”王一博冲肖战亮了亮空杯底。

肖战没想到王一博竟是这种喝法，嘴角抽动，一脸为难。他看了看王一博，见这小子脸上摆明一副“你看我都干了你不干合适么”的表情，索性一咬牙一闭眼，也干了。看着肖战一脸痛苦的样子，王一博似乎非常开心，拿过酒瓶作势又要倒酒。

“等等等等，”肖战惊惶地扣住自己的杯口，“咱慢点喝行吗？菜都还没吃呢。”

王一博不说话，嘴角牵起一丝不易觉察的微笑，先给自己倒上了，然后举着酒瓶直直地看着肖战。

“好好好……”肖战认怂，乖乖低头递上自己的酒杯，“你是寿星你最大。”

肖战这次特地准备红酒，就是想着慢慢悠悠边喝边聊，也许不会那么容易醉。谁料王一博的喝法如此粗犷，几轮下来，肖战已然快支撑不住了。倒是从来没喝过酒的王一博，此刻稳如泰山，面不改色。一瓶红酒很快见了底，王一博还要再去开，被肖战按住了手。

“不能再喝了，再喝我就直接睡这儿了。”肖战说着打了个小小的酒嗝，“一会儿还要搭帐篷露营呢。”

-

晚饭过后已近深夜，王一博自告奋勇去搭帐篷，让肖战在后院的吊床上休息一下，顺便醒醒酒。一个人搭帐篷有点困难，好在王一博这方面的动手能力不差，忙活半天也算是弄成了，帐篷有点歪歪扭扭，但还算结实。

肖战躺在吊床上仰望天空，四周参天的树冠在头顶的星空中交错成好看的形状，点点繁星在漆黑的夜的幕布上闪烁。虽然是夏季，北边山里的夜还是凉爽沁人的。周遭一片静谧，偶尔有蝉鸣绕耳，微凉的山风轻轻拂过肖战微热的脸颊，让他惬意非常，很想就这样舒舒服服睡一觉。

“困了？”双眼刚要合上，王一博的声音在耳边响起，低沉好听，在肖战本就软绵绵的心上又揉了一把。“帐篷弄好了，进去睡吧，这里容易着凉。”

肖战睁眼看到俯身蹲在吊床边的王一博，黑色的眼眸在夜色中闪闪发亮，眉眼中尽是温柔，好看得不得了。不知不觉，他们已经相识三年了。当初那个在广场上跳着街舞，青春肆意张扬的少年如今眉眼更成熟，肩背更宽阔，身姿更挺拔，马上就要变成大人了。想到当年那个跳着舞走进自己心里的男孩如今已经是自己身边的体贴恋人，肖战内心一阵悸动，起身吻上王一博的唇。很少被肖战主动亲吻，有点受宠若惊的王一博立刻热烈回应，他本就贪恋肖战的吻，每次吻起来不肯轻易分开的总是他。现下肖战借着酒劲如此热情，他岂能轻易放过，一手扣住肖战的脑后，王一博的舌灵活地钻入肖战口中，贪婪地在他唇齿之间舔舐，缠绕着他的舌灵巧地打着转。之前跟王一博接吻的时候，肖战总是有些拘谨。虽然明知道是两厢情愿，可年长王一博六岁这件事总是萦绕在他脑海中，唯恐自己一不小心就触犯了欺负小朋友的界限。王一博说的对，他确实给自己加了太多的条条框框。还好，这些枷锁马上就可以解除了。

呼吸在唇齿之间渐渐加重，两人吻得难舍难分。肖战感觉自己越来越热，就要透不过气了。

“马上就零点了……你去……去拿蛋糕，”他艰难地推开一寸距离，在王一博耳边小声说，“要吹，吹蜡烛……”

“蛋糕不吃了，”王一博不肯停下，急急地又要去含肖战的唇，“做完再吃。”

肖战被王一博猴急的样子逗笑了，恋人在自己面前把持不住的样子让他无比知足又有些小得意。王一博不是一个很讲究仪式感的人，但陪他一起度过18岁零点的这件事肖战已经计划很久了。他双手捧住王一博的脸，眼角噙笑地看向王一博的双眼，用从未有过的娇嗔语气说，“急什么，以后都是你的。”

在王一博眼中，肖战在任何时候都是温柔而克制的，对他连情话都很吝惜。此刻，这句暗藏着撩拨和情欲的话从肖战口中说出，让他欲罢不能又无法拒绝，只好咬了咬牙乖乖听从。

-

帐篷里没有灯，只有从透风口照进来的微弱月光映着两人靠在一起的身影。蛋糕不大却很精致，是王一博最喜欢的草莓白奶油蛋糕。两人只点了一根蜡烛，烛火映着蛋糕上肖战亲手做的翻糖装饰，是一个正在跳舞的小人，头戴鸭舌帽，身穿白色上衣黑色长裤，是肖战初见王一博的时候他的样子。

肖战明明已经坐不太稳了，还坚持要给王一博唱生日歌。前几句还一边拍手一边拍唱，后来感觉头很重，就两手托腮摇头晃脑地唱。唱完歌，肖战看了看表，“10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1……王一博生日快乐！”

其实王一博已经很多年没有过过生日了。爸妈离婚以后，每年到了生日的时候，两边都会很客气地问他一句想不想过。小小年纪的孩子哪会有不想过生日的？但王一博懂他们的意思，离了婚的两人不愿意见面，这样问就是希望他说不过，省得他们为难。所以他每次总是一脸不屑地说不稀罕过生日，固执地用冷漠的回应在面子上扳回一局。如今到了18岁，有人如此用心地为他庆祝，卡着点送上祝福陪他吹蜡烛，似乎在向他内心那个躲在角落里抹眼泪的小孩招手，告诉他这个世界上还有人愿意如此爱护他。这样就够了，王一博想，这一刻真的很满足了。

“许愿吧，三个哦，最后一个不能说。”肖战拄着下巴歪着脑袋看向王一博，蜡烛的光映在肖战红扑扑的脸蛋上，眼里水润润似乎有流动的光。

“我只有一个愿望怎么办，”王一博双手合十放在下巴上，眼睛直直地看向肖战，“可以说吗？”

“不行不行，”肖战连连摇摇头，没有意识到自己撅起了嘴巴，“说了就不灵了。”

看他认真的样子实在可爱，王一博笑着闭上眼睛，终是没有把愿望说出来，两个人合力吹灭了蜡烛。

“快尝尝看好不好吃。”肖战递给王一博一把小餐刀让他切，自己在一旁搓着手等，一脸期待。

王一博把刀放在一旁，直接伸出食指挖了一块奶油，递到肖战面前说，“你替我尝。”

酒劲上头，肖战想也没想就张口接，等把王一博的手指含在嘴里的那一瞬间，他才发觉不对劲。王一博的脸离他只有几厘米的距离，灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上，快把他烧着了。

-

被推倒在地上的那一刻，肖战的酒彻底醒了。野外的地面，即使铺了几层毛毯也还是有点硬。肖战被硌得难受，扭动身体想要调整一下，被王一博看在眼里却是实实在在的挑逗。脸被王一博捧在手里摩挲，唇上落着他细细的吻。王一博的嘴唇很厚很软，甜甜的奶油味混着一丝酒气直冲鼻腔，肖战自觉脸上滚烫，像是中了咒语一般动弹不得，微微张开嘴试图从这炙热挣脱出来中透口气。王一博趁机迫不及待地把舌头伸了进去，缠着肖战的舌头打转，贪婪地吮吸的他口中的津液。

“哥，我等这一天等很久了……”


	9. 【上部】（八）成人

“哥，我等这一天等很久了……”  
王一博叹息着在肖战耳边低声说着，声音充满了压抑的情欲。手慢慢滑到肖战腰间，像一条灵活的蛇钻进他的上衣下摆，把衣服推起来，贴着皮肤轻轻游走，露出肖战白皙的上身。王一博的手很大，掌间有薄薄的茧，擦过肖战身体的时候引得他微微战栗，肖战觉得浑身瘫软，无力反抗，只有闭上眼睛接受的份。随着一声细细的呻吟从唇间无意流出，王一博有一刻的停顿，紧接着像是被点燃了一样，抚摸肖战的力道随即重了几分，一只大手直接隔着裤子扣住他的胯下揉搓起来。  
肖战身体顿时僵住，像听到警铃拉响一般按住了王一博的手。  
“怎么了？”两个人的嘴唇分开一丝距离，额头相抵，王一博声音沙哑，压制住快要破体而出的欲望。  
肖战推着王一博起来，在逼仄的帐篷中与他相对而坐。王一博一脸疑惑地看着他，胸膛因欲望而剧烈起伏。肖战深吸一口气，伸手解开王一博的腰带。王一博想帮忙，被肖战将手推开，只好撑在身体两侧由着肖战拉下他的裤链，把那困在布料里已经微微抬头的滚烫掏了出来。从未经历过性事的王一博，此处没有被除自己以外的人触碰过，被肖战握住的一瞬间又胀大了几分。  
“你……”望着手里沉甸甸的物件，肖战惊叹道，“还真不小……”，接着双手覆上套弄起来。王一博被肖战富有技巧的手法弄得舒服极了，忍不住仰头抵着身后的帐篷喘息，本就明显的喉结弯出好看的曲线，泛着粉红色上下涌动，被肖战一口含住，舔弄轻咬。感受到掌中的火热已经胀到一定程度，肖战放开王一博的喉结，调整姿势在他腿间跪好，俯下身去张口将那紫胀的巨物含进去，感受到入口的一瞬间，王一博全身不可控制地一阵战栗。  
第一次被这样伺候，王一博有些不知如何自处，一手撑在身后，一手搭在肖战头上，不敢压也不敢抓。这样的姿势让他想起两年前的那个下午，在他赛场门口的路边，肖战也是这样跪在地上，帮他修补剪坏的演出服。他记得肖战抬眼笑着望向他的瞬间，那个笑容就再也无法从他脑海中抹去了。想到这里，王一博的下体越来越硬，撑得肖战嘴巴发酸。  
肖战低着头有节奏地一下一下侍弄，柔顺的碎发垂落下来，在王一博的小腹上扫过，弄得王一博一阵痒，伸手去把肖战挡在眼前的是碎发拨到脑后。肖战顺着王一博的手微微抬头，口中含着他跳动的灼热，唇舌细细感受着柱体上的血管脉络，脸上不经意露出一丝满足，被王一博看在眼里，竟是格外动容。肖战贪婪地吮吸舔舐，他实在是太喜欢王一博了，想到对方最敏感脆弱的部位此刻正在自己唇齿之间，每一次血脉贲张都在自己的掌控之中，肖战就觉得无比幸福。酒精刺激着他的神经，他肆无忌惮地手口并用，使出浑身解数取悦着王一博。  
王一博见肖战吞吐得卖力，心生不忍，伸手抚上肖战的脸，指尖在他唇下的小痣上摩挲。肖战被摸得痒，忍不住想笑。王一博甫一低头，正好撞见肖战弯月般笑开的眉眼，一个没控制住释放了出来，滋了他一脸。  
“我操！对不起对不起，哥……”王一博慌慌张张地想要帮肖战擦掉脸上的液体，但抹也不是蹭也不是，一阵手忙脚乱。肖战也被这猝不及防的一下惊到，来不及躲闪，脸上也是，睫毛上也有，无奈又好笑地说，“你也不提醒我一下……”  
“我一看见你笑我就受不了，没忍住……我错了哥，对不起！我去给你拿纸！”  
王一博刚要起身，被肖战一把按住。肖战把自己的上衣脱下来，擦掉脸上的白浊，扔在一边，然后揽过王一博的脸亲了上去，边亲边轻轻地说，“这件事上，不需要道歉，崽崽。”  
一声“崽崽”叫得王一博一阵激动，抱着肖战赤裸的上身就欺身压上去，急切地上手揉搓他胸前的粉红，双唇沿着肖战的颈侧轻啄，吻到锁骨处，王一博用力吸吮，在肖战白皙的皮肤上留下一个殷红的痕迹。肖战被吻得两腿发软，感觉胸前的两点在情欲的刺激下变得很硬，忍不住要伸手揉搓，却被王一博一把扣住。  
“哥，这次让我来伺候你。”  
感受到王一博湿润的舌尖在一侧乳头上轻轻一舔，接着绕着乳晕转了一圈，用牙齿咬住轻轻向上一提，另一侧也被王一博的指尖肆意揉捏，肖战不可抑制地呻吟起来，听得王一博身下又是一紧，很快再次硬起来。  
“嘶……”肖战控制不住一阵战栗，有些急切地扒掉王一博的上衣，伸手抚上他肌理分明的宽阔后背，再次吻上他的唇。王一博强势地回吻，将多余的津液悉数吞下，着迷地舔着肖战的唇下痣，一只手继续在胸前逗弄，另一只手插进肖战的身下，伸进裤中大力揉捏丰润的臀瓣。肖战禁不住前后夹击，身体在挑逗之下难耐地扭动起来，胯间也越来越胀。王一博伸手去帮他脱裤子，却又被按住。肖战自己翻了个身，跪趴在地上，脸侧埋在毛毯中，用含糊不清的声音说，“从后面吧……”  
情急之下，王一博也来不及去分析肖战略显异常的行径，直接从后扒掉肖战的裤子。他一手揉搓着白嫩嫩的臀肉，一手将指尖抵入臀缝中，向那一处粉红的蜜穴中按压。  
“啊……”没有任何的润滑，突然的疼痛让肖战忍不住往前一缩。王一博自知莽撞，四下张望，看到了刚才被推到一旁没有来得及吃的蛋糕。他伸手挖下一大块奶油，尽数涂在肖战的股间，就着滑腻的触感再次探入一根手指。  
奶油的新鲜触感刺激得肖战后穴一紧，瞬间将王一博的手指含了进去。王一博身下一硬，想再追加一个手指却无比艰难。  
“哥……可以舔吗？”王一博将手指抽出，两手把肖战的臀瓣掰开，还没得肖战来得及开口阻止，已经埋头下去，舌尖在那私密处用力一顶。  
“不行！”肖战一惊，护着自己的双臀就要往前爬，可在酒精和情欲双重催发下的身体早已失去力量，加上王一博两只大手死死扣在他腰间，他竟动弹不得，只能颤抖着声音哀求，“别这样……不要……”  
“放松……”王一博将他的窘迫看在眼里，心中涌起一股强烈的征服欲，嘴角牵起一丝坏笑，又伸出舌头沿着臀缝细细舔过，最后在那一点上打着转，还故意咂么一下，“甜的，哥……”  
肖战挣脱无果，下身却很诚实，在股间传来的一阵阵快感的刺激下越来越硬。一阵难以言说的羞耻感涌上心头，肖战只能双手紧抓身下的毛毯，任王一博在他身后肆意用舌尖开拓，咬紧下唇不让自己呻吟出声。  
“哥，叫出来吧，我喜欢听……”再次换上手指进入，此时已经可以放入三根，王一博一边用手继续做着扩张，一边从肖战的背后一路慢慢吻上来，时而舔咬，时而吻啄，舌尖在肖战的腰窝处打转，另一只手空出来摸上肖战的蝴蝶骨。  
肖战不肯松口叫出声，却艰难地拱起腰背。此刻的快感如丝如缕，挠得他身心发痒，只觉得空虚难熬。他侧过头，眼中一片水光如影地看向王一博，颤抖地说道，“进，……进来吧……”  
王一博已经忍了太久，听得肖战这一声如获大赦，将早已蓄势待发的下体抵住肖战灼热的穴口，咬着牙，挺身一顶。  
“啊！……唔……”王一博的尺寸跟三根手指相比还是大得夸张了一些，肖战一时难以接纳进去。只进入了三分之一就卡住了，上面下面两个人都难受。  
“哥，你放松，我进不去……”低哑的声线在肖战的耳畔嘶吼，王一博再次抚上肖战的胸前逗弄，伸出舌头在肖战的耳根舔舐，含住他的耳垂细细吮吸，趁肖战稍稍放缓神经之际，再次用力一顶，整根没入。  
肖战一下子疼出了眼泪，攥紧了拳头在地面狠捶了两下，原本还半硬着的下身直接软了回去。  
王一博见状一阵慌乱，想抽身出来，却发现他不动还好，一动肖战更疼得浑身发抖。动也动不得，出也出不来，王一博贴着肖战的屁股不知如何是好，“对不起，哥，是我着急了……怎，怎么办……”  
听到王一博又在道歉，肖战心里又是一软。毕竟这是王一博的第一次，因为缺乏经验而一直道歉实在不是很好的体验。肖战调整了一下呼吸，尽力放松身体，向后伸出手跟王一博十指相扣，牵引他覆身在自己背上，轻声安慰道，“没关系，来吧。”  
王一博这才放了心，一手扣着肖战的手掌，另一只手往肖战的胯下伸过去，想要帮他撸动，未等碰到，又被肖战拦住。  
“不用帮我……”  
“为什么？”这是今晚第三次了，王一博不明白肖战为什么愿意用嘴帮他释放，却不愿意让他碰自己的下体。  
“你别动，我自己来。”肖战将手伸向自己腿间撸弄了一阵，下身微微抬头，后面也越来越放松。他担心王一博被夹得难受又不舍得弄疼他，故意撅起屁股向后一顶，用浑圆的臀瓣蹭着王一博下体浓密的毛发，媚声道，“你还不快点。”  
王一博哪里受得了这样的挑逗，顾不得更多，两手扣住肖战的腰间大力抽插起来。  
“唔……嗯……啊哈……”肖战来不及闭嘴，就着刚才未落的话音被顶得支离破碎。他从未听过自己这样的声音，顿时羞得满脸通红，赶紧咬着下唇忍住。  
深夜的山间寂静无声，狭小的帐篷里，肉体有节律的拍打和肖战隐忍的呜咽是仅有的声音。  
王一博的动作越来越快，力道十足，每一下都是全部抽出然后尽数没入，顶得肖战呜咽中带着哭腔。王一博不愿见他如此忍耐，伸手介入肖战的齿间，将他的双唇上下分开。  
“不要忍，叫出来……”肖战没法抗拒王一博手指的强行插入，又不忍合上牙关咬他，只能任他搅动着自己的软舌，一声声魅惑的呻吟从唇齿间倾泻而出。  
“嗯唔……啊……啊……”  
“这样才对啊，哥，你总是忍着，当年喜欢我也忍着不说，要我自己猜……你对我好残忍啊。”  
王一博贴着肖战耳边，卖乖地说着委屈的话，动作上却十分霸道，仗着自己腰身灵活奋力抽插。肖战根本无力也无口回应，任王一博嚣张地掌控他的身体，后穴一阵阵酸麻，内里的一点被反复摩擦顶弄，一波又一波强烈的快感传遍全身。感觉马上就要攀上欲望的顶峰，王一博却偏偏在这个时候停了下来。肖战欲求不满地扭动着腰身，向后去寻王一博的眼睛。  
“我要你说，想让我对你做什么。”王一博慢条斯理地小幅度抽动着，折磨着肖战已经脆弱不堪的意志力，“说出来，我就给你。”  
“王一博，你混蛋！”肖战愤恨地挣扎，用手去抓王一博，却连他身体任何一个地方都碰不到。巨大的空虚感席卷肖战的全身，后面明明被撑得很满，却丝毫没有方才的快感。肖战用尽全力直起身来，向王一博的身上靠去，在贴上他身体的热度后得到了一丝舒缓。他向后搂住王一博的后颈，缠着他索吻，却被王一博躲开了。肖战嘴上扑了个空，身体又得不到抚慰，只好开口央求，“吻我……一博……”  
王一博说到做到，掰过肖战的下巴深深一吻，裹挟着他的唇舌狠狠搅动。肖战尝到了好处，于是再次硬着头皮开口，“摸摸我……”  
大手抚上他等候已久的身体，方才被搁置的空虚感再次被填满，每一寸被王一博抚摸过的肌肤都再次燃烧起来。王一博按照肖战的要求，亲吻，抚摸，下身却还是一动不动。肖战自己忍不住腰臀抬动了几次，最终还是拗不过王一博，只能用连自己都听不到的声音说了两个字。  
王一博听到了，也被肖战的羞赧扭捏逗笑了，使坏似地挑起眉毛问，“什么？没听见。”  
肖战知道他是故意的，可这会儿也顾不上颜面了，抱着王一博的脑后在他耳边再次说出了那让他羞愧难当的两个字。

“干我……”

两个字从肖战口中一出，似在王一博心下烧了一把火。方才跟肖战拉锯战，其实忍得更辛苦的是他自己。这样的肌肤相亲，他期待了太久。想象过也梦到过，可脑海中的情形再炙热猛烈，始终不及此刻的万分之一。  
真正进入肖战身体的那一刻，他就知道自己沦陷了，陷到也许这辈子都出不去了。  
双臂将肖战死死抱住坐在自己身上，王一博把头埋在肖战的肩窝，胯下发力向上顶弄，对着内里的那一点猛烈攻击，每一下都比刚才进入得更深。  
肖战跪着承受这与方才不可同日而语的力道和深度，双腿大幅度颤抖，疲劳和快感交织着冲撞着他的神经，一时间汗如雨下。王一博抱得太紧，他快喘不过气了，在这种窒息般的满足感中失了神。  
大力顶弄了十几分钟，王一博渐渐放缓速度，扳着肖战的肩膀要将他转过来。  
“哥，让我看看你的脸……”  
肖战缓了口气，慢慢抽身起来，感受到王一博下体抽离出去那一瞬间的空虚，然后转过身来，扶着已然粘腻的巨物根部，再次坐了下去。他与王一博胸膛紧紧贴在一起，把身上的细密汗珠度到对方身上，抱着他的头跟他前额相抵，鼻尖对鼻尖蹭着。折腾了这么久，汗湿的短发贴在肖战的额前，一双桃花眼中闪烁着情动的水光，两颊上是好看的红晕，王一博一时间盯得出了神。肖战这张脸情动起来明艳照人，他真是怎么看都看不够。  
肖战看他呆呆的样子可爱至极，捧起王一博的脸对他粲然一笑，“看什么呢，崽崽。”  
王一博对肖战的笑容最没有抵抗力，深埋在肖战体内的欲望再度胀大。肠壁感受到了空前的挤压和热度，肖战惊呼出口，“喂，你怎么又……”  
王一博扶着肖战的腰身将他压倒在地，俯身覆上肖战的唇，与他交换了一个绵长而激烈的吻，然后腾出两手捏住肖战的臀瓣，用不容置疑的声音说，“抱紧我。”  
肖战听出了他声音里藏着一丝危险的信号，赶紧伸手搂住王一博的背，有点忐忑，还有一种难以言说的期待。接着便是疾风骤雨一般的撞击，引得肖战惊叫出声，如果不是他顺从王一博的意思紧紧抱住了他，此刻早就被顶到帐篷外面去了。  
“啊啊啊……唔……”后穴传来一阵阵难以抑制的快感，反而让他忍不住收得更紧，夹着王一博滚烫的性器，描绘着那微微上扬的形状。被撞得意识涣散，肖战两手无助地在王一博的背上抓出一道道红印。背上的刺痛加重了王一博的征服欲，他拉开肖战的长腿在胸前折起，用尽全力大力征讨，交合处随着他抽插的节奏发出淫靡的水声。听到肖战越来越支离破碎的喘息，王一博加快了速度做最后的冲刺，终于感觉到两人身体贴合的部分一股热流涌出。他想要起身，却仍被肖战死死抱着，于是索性就着这个姿势大力操弄了几下，也释放在了肖战体内。  
帐篷内外再次回归一片寂静。  
-  
王一博将毛毯将两人的身体一并裹住，从背后抱着肖战，轻吻着他汗湿的发梢，任肖战伸出手指在他环着他的前臂上打着圈。  
“崽崽……我真的好喜欢你。”  
听到这句久违却真诚的表白，王一博心里一阵悸动，把额头抵在肖战背后，像一只渴求主人疼爱的小狗，嗫嚅道，“哥，你知道我刚才许了什么愿吗？”  
“嗯？许的什么愿？”  
“我希望我们可以一辈子在一起。”  
肖战没有答话。  
热恋中的爱人许下一生一世的诺言太容易，可又有多少爱情能够经久不衰？肖战向来不相信冲动之下的言行，跟小他六岁的王一博在一起已经是他能做到的最大胆的事。王一博才18岁，说一辈子真的太早。  
“嗯？好不好啊？”  
感受到王一博的额头在背后撒娇似的蹭来蹭去，肖战无奈地轻笑道，“你说好就好啊。”  
-  
突然想到什么，王一博撑起上身，支着脑袋问道，“哥，为什么一直不让我碰你前面？”见肖战身形一滞，他觉得事情似乎没有那么简单，遂将肖战的身体扳过来朝向自己，认真看向他的双眼。  
肖战躲闪着他的直视，一时不知道如何开口。这件事是他在王一博面前的最后一道防线，放下了，他就真的没有退路了。  
“哥，跟我说说，到底怎么了？”  
半晌，肖战才缓缓开口。  
“崽崽，这件事我跟你说了，希望你不要介意。在你之前，我有过……”  
不确定刚和他做完爱的王一博听到他接下来的描述会作何反应，肖战迟疑了一下，定了定神，鼓起勇气继续说，“我有过一个男朋友，他不是gay，却很主动地追求我。我本来是有些抗拒的，因为我听说过有些直男会图一时的新鲜感，寻求刺激。可他……他对我真的很好，我也不是很反感他，所以妥协了。”  
肖战抬头看了一眼，王一博脸上没有什么明显的表情，他缓了缓，决定抱着破罐破摔的态度一口气说完，“第一次……上床的时候，在我们裸程相见的那一刻，他……他逃了。虽然他后来找过我很多次，跟我解释说他只是一时没有适应，以后不会了，但我却忘不掉他看到我那一刻眼中的厌恶。”  
“我知道你也不是gay，虽然我相信你跟我在一起不是为了什么新鲜感，但在我心底深处，我真的很怕你也一样，看到真实的男人的身体以后，会产生生理上的厌恶。”  
说完这一席话，肖战长舒了一口气。他心里虽然忐忑，却多了一份释然，无论结果如何，至少他对王一博做到了毫无保留，问心无愧。既然选择了全盘托出，剩下的，来自王一博的回应，是好是坏，他都会照单全收。  
“你说得对，我确实不是gay……”王一博喉间干涩异常，吞咽一口，继续说，“在你之前，我没有喜欢过男人，以后，我也不会喜欢别的男人。我喜欢的是你，所以你的一切，我都喜欢。”  
在肖战额头印上一个吻，“这里”，吻到鼻尖，到唇角，到胸膛，小腹……“这里，这里，这里，还有这里……”  
手伸向肖战腿间，将才刚释放过还很敏感的物件握住，“只要是你的，都喜欢。”  
明明刚才更亲密的事情都做过了，肖战却觉得此刻最为羞赧。跟被从后面贯穿相比，被王一博攥在手里的感觉更像是一种全身心的交付。  
“可是……有一点我不喜欢……”王一博话锋一转，表情严肃起来，手上突然用力，捏得肖战吃痛地闷哼一声，委屈又不解地看着他。  
“我不喜欢你对我不够坦诚，这件事憋到现在才说，你到底有没有拿我当你男朋友？……嗯？”王一博说一句捏一下，肖战推着他的肩膀往后躲，不能撕扯，只敢轻轻挣扎。  
“别捏了……痛……”  
“认错。”王一博冷着脸又往里一掏，连着囊袋一起抓在手里揉捏。  
“嘶……你松手……呜……我错，错了……”肖战声音里带上了哭腔，像一只呜咽的小猫，无谓地扭动着身体。  
“以后还敢有事瞒我吗？嗯？”  
“不，不敢……不敢了……”  
王一博终于松了手，看着肖战额头抵在自己胸前轻喘，无不怜惜地在他脑顶印了一吻。  
“好了，躺好别动。”王一博把两人身上的毯子掀开，往肖战下身移去。肖战怕他又要乱来，往后一缩惊呼道，“我不都认错了吗？你还要干嘛？”  
王一博按住他不安分的腿，手轻轻扶住根部，在顶端轻轻一啄，忍俊道，“刚才是我不好，我也得跟它认个错呀……”


	10. 【上部】（九）迎刃

三天的露营度假，时间过得很快。

肖战没有什么机会体验这难得的亲近大自然的生活，大部分时间都被王一博拉着做，浴缸里，沙发上，吊床上……房子的每个角落都做了个遍，临走之前，王一博还非要在后院的森林里试一次，结果弄得他后背被树干擦伤，这会儿坐在回城的车里还在喊痛。

“王一博我告诉你，这次回去以后，三天之内不许碰我听到没有？”

趴坐在副驾驶上的肖战有气无力地剥着一颗橘子，说话十分没有力度。

“这不能怪我……要怪只能怪战哥你太诱人了……”当上了司机的王一博一边开车一边坏笑着逗肖战，看他气鼓鼓又说不过的样子实在是开心，“你说为什么做了么多次，你反而越来越紧了呢？”

“王一博你给我闭嘴！”一瓣橘子塞进王一博的嘴里，肖战忿忿地说，“给你堵上！”

“哥，你知道用什么堵我的嘴最有效……”嘴里含着橘子，伸舌头舔了下唇，王一博伸手往肖战的胯下摸了一把。在开黄腔这件事上，肖战有包袱，王一博却没有底线。

“你给我好好开车！”

-

露营回来以后，肖战的新学期开始了，每天很多事情要忙。王一博也开始到处面试专业舞团，结果并不是很理想。这天，许久不见的Timmy约他们吃饭。想到还没有跟他正式说过他们在一起这件事，肖战还在思考怎么开口。结果三个人到了餐厅刚坐下，Timmy张口就问，“你们两个搞上了吧？”

“什么叫搞上……”肖战对这个词很有意见，王一博倒是大方，搂着肖战的肩膀，洋洋自得道，“对啊，搞了好多次呢。”

Timmy平时也是个说话没什么下限的人，这会儿却连声说甘拜下风，输给一个刚成年的小屁孩。

Timmy和肖战聊了一会儿学校和实习的事情，王一博在一边玩手机听他们说。聊到他们从国内来的同学大部分都回国了，肖战说他不喜欢国内时尚界的环境，暂时没有回国发展的打算。

“那一博呢？”Timmy问道，“你有回国的打算吗？”

“我没打算啊，”王一博耸耸肩继续玩手机，“看战哥。”

既然跟肖战在一起了，当然是肖战在哪里他就在哪里，回国还是留在美国，他都无所谓。

“他还小呢，未来可能性很多，都说不准。”肖战接话道，“一博其实很适合进入娱乐行业，他本来就有艺术天分，又是天生的舞蹈胚子，加上外貌很符合现在国内的审美趋势，回国发展未尝不好。”

王一博放下手机，看着肖战的一脸认真，有些难以置信，问，“你真这么想的？”

“对啊，你最近面试不是也不顺利吗？”肖战没有意识到他的情绪变化，继续很认真地说，“所以我帮你关注了一些国内的娱乐经纪公司，有些公司这几年的造星计划做的不错，你可以报名试试。”

在旁观察的Timmy感觉到了王一博的不对劲，想着帮忙说两句话，道，“是啊一博，你看你长得这么帅，不出道多可惜。我们亚裔面孔想要进入娱乐行业的话，国内的机会还是比这边好很多。”

“可你不是说了你不会回国发展吗？”王一博承认肖战说的很客观，但面试不顺利的是他，他都没有放弃，肖战凭什么觉得他需要离开他才有好的发展？“你让我回国，你自己不回去，什么意思啊？”

肖战这才明白王一博的意思，于是耐心解释道：“我没有别的意思，我只是觉得如果有机会你都应该去争取一下，毕竟关系到前途的发展。”

王一博还要说些什么，想了想又把话咽了回去。现在不是争论这些的时候，他不想当着Timmy的面跟肖战吵架。Timmy看出了气氛的尴尬，赶紧招呼两个人吃饭，顺便说了些别的事情引开话题。

王一博本来胃就不好，一时又气不顺，一顿饭没吃上几口就开始胃绞痛，后面一直没有参与肖战和Timmy的聊天，最后跟Timmy告别的时候也只是忍着胃痛勉强笑了笑。

两人一路无话，回到家后也是各做各的事情。肖战打开电脑工作了一会儿就去洗澡，出来的时候看到王一博窝在沙发上，拳头拄在胃口处，额头蒙上了一层细细的汗珠。肖战见状赶紧倒了一杯热水拿过来。

“胃又疼了？”

“……”

“来，把热水喝了。”

“……”

“好啦，别生气了，乖。”

被肖战摸了摸脑袋，王一博还是接过了水杯，刚送到嘴边就听肖战语重心长地说，“一博，我知道你心里不舒服，可你也不应该耍小孩子脾气啊，就算我们意见有分歧，毕竟有朋友在，怎么说也不应该一直冷着脸吧？你让Timmy多尴尬……”

等了半天没有听到期待中的劝慰，反而被教育了，王一博直接把一口没喝的水塞回肖战手里。为什么肖战不关心他生气的原因，反而觉得朋友的情绪更重要？

其实对于“小孩子”“幼稚”这类的话，从肖战嘴里说出来，王一博是介意的。刚才他一直赌气不说话，也是因为他怕说出来的话让肖战觉得他不成熟。可是他不明白，明明是肖战不为他们的未来考虑在先，一口一个前途，机会，好像那些远在天边的词都比他们的感情重要，而他却连生气的自由都没有了？

一肚子委屈没法说，疼痛感也越来越剧烈。王一博再也忍不住了，按着胃口腾地一声站起来，对肖战吼，“对啊，我就是小孩子啊，跟我这么幼稚的人在一起你后悔了是吗？后悔你找别人去！”

王一博说完后愤然夺门而出，留肖战一个人端着水杯愣在沙发边。

-

出了家门的王一博才发现，自己真的无处可去。

他性格比较寡淡，在学校没什么合得来的人。除了跳舞之外，他也没有别的兴趣爱好，结交其他朋友的机会很少。自从认识了肖战以后，他的生活变得更简单，除了上学和练舞之外，大部分时间都跟肖战在一起。

王一博一边想一边漫无目的地走着，发现不知不觉走到了他跟肖战初遇的那个广场公园。他想起三年前那个下午，从未谋面的肖战递给他一瓶水，笑着跟他说他跳舞很好看。

三年了，肖战走入他的生活已经三年了。

自从他搬到肖战家，饭是肖战给他做，衣服是肖战给他洗，一起出去玩也是肖战订行程。时间长了，他不光越来越依赖肖战，连做任何选择都要先考虑肖战的意见。买衣服是肖战给他挑，看电影是肖战选片子，逛博物馆也是选择肖战感兴趣的展览。他并不是没有想法，他是真的对很多事情都无所谓，只要肖战喜欢他就开心。他对自己的未来并非没有打算，他有自己想做的事情，不管环境是否友好，不管机会是否足够多，他都相信只要他肯努力，一定能够走出一条属于自己的路。这些，难道肖战看不出来吗？是他表达的不够，还是肖战太迟钝呢？

烦躁地摸出手机，王一博拨通了Timmy的电话。

-

十分钟后，Timmy赶到了广场公园。晚饭时候的事情，Timmy也心存愧疚，觉得自己问了不该问的话。所以接到王一博电话的时候，他想都没想就立刻跑过来了。

王一博给Timmy的印象一直是酷酷的，年纪不大但看着很老成。此刻看到他蹲在角落的一个长椅旁边单薄无助的样子，Timmy突然明白肖战之前总说的“小朋友”是什么意思了。他来到王一博身边，也陪他蹲下，关切地问道，“你还好吧？你们回去以后吵架了？”

“嗯……”王一博把头埋在胳膊里瓮声瓮气地说，“他没有跟我吵，是我说了气话，然后就跑出来了。”

“唉……”Timmy心里很不是滋味，自责道，“你们俩在一起才半年，可能还没有讨论过未来的事，是我多嘴了，我不该问的。”

王一博闻言摇了摇头，说，“其实我还要感谢你呢Timmy哥，如果不是你提起这个话题，我还一直不知道他是这么想的。认识他三年了，今天才意识到，我并没有那么了解他。”

Timmy一副了然的样子。他知道肖战不是一个情绪流于表面的人，而王一博又单纯没心机，不善于分析别人，两个人出现今天这样的问题是迟早的事情。

“一博，Sean他是个心思很细的人。你们在一起之前，他最常跟我说的一句话就是，他担心会把你带坏。你可能不知道，他之前有一段不太愉快的感情经历，具体的我就不说了，但他从那以后一直很谨慎。所以我之前觉得他不敢跟你在一起是怕再受到伤害，可我想错了。在你面前，他不但没有考虑过自己，反而一直在替你着想。”

“那件事……我知道。”

“他连那件事都跟你说了？”Timmy十分震惊。

王一博点了点头。回想起露营那天晚上，肖战确实做了激烈的思想斗争才向他坦白那件事，而自己当时却没有照顾到他的情绪，现在想来，应该再多安慰他一下的。

“看来Sean真的很喜欢你……”Timmy不无感慨地说，“一博，他能下定决心跟你在一起我已经很意外了，他能在你面前这样毫无保留，对他来说真的不容易。他为你勇敢了很多，可他心里也有给自己设的坎儿。如果你因为他放弃了更好的发展机会，他真的会非常自责。你真的不想离开他的话就跟他好好聊聊，我相信一定会有解决办法的。”

王一博没有说话，默默点了点头。

“快回家吧！”Timmy拍了拍王一博的肩膀说，“他肯定担心死了。”

-

拐到家门口的那条路上，王一博远远地看见肖战等在路边，影子被路灯拉得又细又长。王一博不是第一次赌气往外跑。爸妈闹离婚的时候，他也以离家出走为要挟跑过几次。可回来以后，有人在门口等他，这是第一次。

“战哥……”上前抱住肖战的一瞬间，王一博鼻子有点酸，“对不起。”

“傻小子，你道什么歉？”肖战回搂住王一博，轻轻抚着他的头发，声线温柔。肖战身上的味道很好闻，王一博深深吸了一口，觉得一切的不舒心顿时散去了。

“你为了我好，我却对你发脾气，还扔下你自己跑了。”王一博抬头看着肖战，一脸真诚地认错。

肖战勾起手指在王一博的鼻尖上刮了一下，然后牵起他的手回家。

“战哥，是我不好，你罚我吧。”

“是要罚你，胃痛还往外跑，罚你回去把刚炖一整锅汤都喝掉。”

【上部完】


	11. 【下部】（一）重逢

肖战从梦中惊醒，发现自己又趴在工作台上睡着了，连眼镜都忘了摘。

刚才的梦里，他又一次回到十年前他和王一博初遇的场景。最近，他总是会接二连三地做这样的梦，或者更准确的说，是在睡梦中回忆。场景一次比一次真实，细节一次比一次清晰，导致他每次醒来的时候都会比睡前更加疲惫。平日里忙得透不过气来，连睡梦中也得不到休息，肖战自叹，果然是年纪大了。

脸上挂着一丝无奈的苦笑，肖战抬头望望窗外渐亮的天光，开始整理他的工作台。又是在办公室度过的一个通宵，他也记不清这是今年的第几次了。

年初的时候，他决定回国，创立了这家名为“Foley Square”的服装设计工作室。深知自己当老板和给别人打工不一样，肖战早就做好了全年无休的准备。不管是找场地谈租金，签约搬家，还是装修打扫，拉客户聊单子，肖战事必躬亲，不知不觉，已经大半年过去了。

刚回国的时候，他还有很多不适应的地方，从生活习惯到人际关系。所幸他是个情商够高的人，考虑问题一向缜密周全，做事也得体，碰到非原则性问题，为了不让别人不舒服，大多时候他都会做出让步，所以适应起来也算挺快的。偶尔压力大到不行，又不得不跟一些做事不地道的人周旋的时候，他也不禁会想，五年前，二十岁的王一博只身回国，以他那个耿直的性子，在那个更加鱼龙混杂的圈子，是如何适应的。

等到上班时间，肖战到楼下的星巴克买了咖啡，回办公室的路上想起在纽约的时候，王一博一喝咖啡就会胃痛，用拳头拄在胃口处忍得一头汗。他会劝他不能喝就不要喝了，王一博总说想随他的习惯。

最近总是频频想起分手之前的事，而且右眼皮一直跳，肖战觉得不是一个好兆头。

-

下班前，前台小姑娘过来跟肖战道别。老板每天都是最后一个走，工作室的人都已经习惯了。

“哦对了肖老师，之前您让我寄出去的快递今天显示签收了，对方应该是收到了，您放心吧。”

“今天？”肖战瞄了一眼电脑上的日期，“已经……8月5号了吗？”

“是啊，最近太忙，我也都过得不知道是几号了。那……没什么事的话，我先走了？”

“哦好，辛苦了，再见。”

小姑娘走到门口又回头嘱咐了一句，“您早点回家吧，别再睡办公室了。”  
虽然公事时间不长，但她对这位年轻老板挺有好感的，人又高又帅，还很有才华，听说是高学历海归，关键是人特别好，对下属特别客气，从来没见他发过脾气。可这么优秀的人，不知道为什么没有对象，经常在办公室熬夜加班，几乎快住在公司了。

肖战笑着答应，一个人打起精神又工作了一会儿，觉得头晕眼花。他摘下刚配了不久的散光镜，揉了揉眼角，可能最近用眼强度太大，散光又加重了。看了眼手表，已经快半夜了，他关上灯准备回家。就算没有同事的提醒，他也不打算再睡办公室了。虽然临时租的那个小公寓条件也没好到哪里去，但好歹有张床。他本来睡眠质量就差，几天下来没休息好，整个人状态差极了。

走廊里传来一阵脚步声，肖战往外看了一眼。他的办公室虽然是全玻璃门，但走廊里的灯被同事走的时候关掉了，房内房外此时都是一片漆黑。以前也有过同事半夜回来取设计稿的情况，肖战没有很在意，取了风衣搭在臂弯就准备离开。

这时，办公室的门被推开了。

肖战看了一眼来人，不敢相信自己的眼睛，又重新戴上眼镜才勉强认清。他像一根木桩一样杵在原地，一时间张不开口也迈不动脚步，连呼吸似乎都暂停了。

王一博身穿一套灰色亮片暗纹西装，漆黑锃亮的皮鞋，利落的短发一半向后拢起，一半垂在额前。他就那样站在门口，被从窗透进来的月光照得闪闪发亮。

肖战在回国之前还不知道王一博有多红，直到他发现打开电视是他的广告，商场里是他的代言，随手买个时尚杂志是他的封面，连街边的公交车站都竖着他的背景板，他才意识到，王一博已经是国内的顶流艺人了。看他这个样子，应该是从某个颁奖活动上直接过来的吧。果然是大明星了，虽然眉眼之间还是肖战记忆中的样子，可气场已然不可同日而语。

肖战幻想过无数次跟王一博重逢的场景，却没有一次是像现在这样，近在咫尺却不敢上前。

王一博没有打算等肖战主动打招呼，一手插在西装口袋里，一手拎着一个盒子，径直走到肖战面前，把盒子放在他的办公桌上。

“怎么了？不认识了？”  
王一博声音低沉了很多，脸部线条更加硬朗了，西装的衬托下肩膀更宽，身高也几乎要追上肖战了，语气里带着挑衅的成分问，“不会这么快就把我忘了吧？”

“三年了……”肖战不无感慨，他们已经分手三年了。可就算是三十年，他也不会忘了王一博。

“三年两个月零八天，”王一博一字一句地说着，把手边的盒子往肖战面前一推：“给你买的，不打开看看吗？”

肖战迟钝了一下，也没有再问什么，动作僵硬地把盒子打开，里面是一个草莓白奶油蛋糕。王一博十八岁生日那天，他也买了一模一样的蛋糕给他。那个晚上，他第一次把自己全身心地交给王一博。

王一博越过肖战的手，从蛋糕上挖了一块奶油递到他面前，“尝尝，是不是当年的味道。”

是熟悉的动作，却有一种莫名的压迫感。肖战尴尬地笑了笑，躲开王一博的手，小声说，“我去拿叉子。”

王一博一把攥住他的胳膊，力气大得要命，冷笑着说：“怎么了？这样不会吃了？以前不是挺会的吗？”

肖战无语。

“我来替你尝，”他盯着肖战的眼睛，把指尖的奶油送到自己口中，“确实不如以前好吃了。可惜了……”

肖战想抽回胳膊，王一博却丝毫没有放手的意思，反而将他拉向自己。靠近的一瞬间，肖战暗叫不妙……他闻到了一股浓烈的酒气。

王一博喝酒了，不能惹他。

“一博……”肖战放软口气商量：“这么久没见，我们找个地方坐下来好好聊聊行吗？”

“我看这里挺好的，聊吧，”把肖战一把推到老板椅里，王一博抬腿坐上办公桌，居高临下道：“说吧，把我甩了以后，你过得怎么样啊？”

“一博，别这么说……”分手确实是肖战提的，但被形容得如此冷酷决绝，他也会难受。

王一博强硬地打断肖战的话，问：“几个？”

“什么？”

“这三年，你找了几个？”

肖战迟疑了一下，实话实说：“……两个。”

“外国人？”

“嗯。”

“做过么？”

“一博……”肖战几乎在央求了。

一只脚踩上肖战两腿之间的椅子，王一博语气越来越危险，“问你话呢，跟那两个外国人，做过吗？”

“能不能不要问了……”肖战不是没有脾气的人，可此刻只能压住心底的火，尽量维持平静的语气说，“要聊咱们就好好聊，这样问下去有什么意义呢？”

“呵，是啊……”王一博讥笑一声，从兜里掏出一个精致的丝绒礼盒，扔在桌上，“我哪里比得上你，说话做事都讲究个意义。那你教教我，这个的意义是什么呢？”

肖战盯着那个再熟悉不过的盒子，心想自己真是过于天真了，王一博根本不是来找他聊天的。

见肖战不说话，王一博抓起那个盒子打开来怼到肖战面前。里面的东西肖战不用看也知道，那是他花了一个月的时间，从设计到手工，为王一博亲手制作的一对别针形状的耳钉。

“我只是想送你一个生日礼物而已……”

当然不只是生日礼物，可眼下的情形，他能怎么说呢？告诉王一博他其实是想复合吗？说他是为了王一博才彻底搬回国内，没日没夜地打拼了小半年只是为了能创造一个更平等的见面机会吗？

肖战的左右为难在王一博看来只不过是被戳中痛点的心虚，所以他更加不依不饶，“你还真是周到啊，每个前任过生日你都送礼物吗？都这么用心吗？都亲手做吗？”

是讽刺，是质问，还是控诉？肖战不想去分辨。面对如此咄咄逼人的王一博，他心乱如麻，话也说不利索：“没有，不是……我……”

“那看来我很特别了？”王一博凑过来，离得很近，近到肖战看得清他根根分明的睫毛，闻得到他身上的味道。“是因为我活儿好吗？嗯？”

肖战闭上眼睛，声音颤抖，“一博，你别这样……”

“看来那两个外国人满足不了你啊，拿着礼物回来求我cao你是吧？”

王一博暴戾地将手中的盒子摔在地上，两只耳钉被甩了出去，发出清脆而空洞的声音。

这份礼物，他精心地准备好，忐忑地寄出去，不被珍惜也就罢了，被污蔑成献媚求欢的工具，肖战真的受不了。他攥紧了拳头咬着牙，忍无可忍道：“是，王一博，我就是这么下贱，我离了男人不行，你满意了吗？这么步步紧逼你有意思吗？成年人有点需求不正常吗？你敢说这三年你就没跟别人上过床？”

王一博脸上闪过一丝微妙的表情，似乎觉得肖战可怜又可笑。肖战明白了，他是真的没有找过别人。可是，他肖战只不过做了正常人都会做的事情，就该被如此道德绑架吗？他气自己的心意被践踏，更气王一博为何如此执拗，明明已经分手了，这么守身如玉为了什么？

“行，您牛逼，您厉害，您一尘不染您洁身自好您是神仙行了吧？你那么高尚你今天来找我干什么？收了礼物不稀罕你直接扔垃圾桶不行吗？犯得着找上门来羞辱我吗？”

话没说完，领口被猛地揪住，肖战被拎起来大力推向身后的墙，背撞得生疼。

肖战惊呼：“你干什么？！”

还没等他做出反应，王一博已经一步上前，将他翻了个身抵在墙上，恶狠狠地在他耳边说：“我告诉你我找上门来为了什么！”


	12. 【下部】（二）破碎

两只胳臂被强制扭在身后，手腕被王一博的大手铁钳一般死死掐住，肖战心想王一博的力气什么时候变这么大了？裤子被粗暴地扯下来，臀|部暴露在空气中的一瞬间，肖战吸了口凉气。

“王一博，你混蛋！”肖战用尽全力挣扎，却被死死按在墙上动弹不得。趁王一博松开一只手解自己皮带的空隙，肖战挣脱手腕想要逃跑，刚迈开一条腿，就被掉在膝盖处的裤子绊倒。

还未等他跄踉站起，王一博从身后扣住他的腰将他一把拖起来，往玻璃办公桌上一扔。肖战整个人失重跌扑在桌上，眼镜被撞歪了，蛋糕也被撞掉，奶油糊了一地板，可笑又狼藉。

不知道为什么，肖战心疼起那块蛋糕来，可能真是晕了头了。连续几日缺乏睡眠，他本来就有些体力不支。此刻趴在冰冷光滑的玻璃桌上，他头晕目眩，意识到自己很像屠夫案板上待宰的羔羊。怎么就弄到了这种地步？他不是想跟王一博好好聊聊的吗？

他知道自己现在的样子一定很可笑，一米八几的大个子被人按着动弹不得。肖战一阵恼火，像个溺水之人乱舞双手，触及之物都被他抓起来往后扔。王一博被一本厚杂志的尖角打中眉角，一股火冲上头，抓过肖战的手别到身后，抽出自己的腰带死死捆住。

“你疯了吗！”肖战拼命想要起身，却被身后的人发了狠一般用力压制住。无力反抗的屈辱感涌上来，他也要被王一博逼疯了。

“离了男人不行是吧？今天就满足你！”王一博声音嘶哑，右脚粗暴地插入肖战两脚中间，亮色的高档皮鞋将他两条笔直的长腿左右踢开。双手反绑的姿势下，肖战看不到背后的光景，只能感觉到绑他的皮带余出的部分冰凉地垂在股间，提醒着他即将到来的不祥。身后传来衣料的摩擦声，是王一博正在不管不顾地套|弄。恐惧和无助沿着他的脊背向上爬，直钻到他脑壳里，肖战一阵阵头皮发麻。

“王一博，你不要乱来！”

这种情景下，王一博也没办法真的硬起来，胡乱套弄了两把以后，他将碍事的皮带拨到一边，一手大力掰开肖战的臀|瓣，一手扶着自己胯|间的物件，半硬不软地就往里顶。

“啊——————！”

后穴如撕裂一般火烧火燎，肖战生生疼出了眼泪，额头渗出一层冷汗。王一博一股脑顶了四五下，却是连前端也进不去。一番乱来之后，他自己的那根也不好过，疼得发麻，很快疲软下去。真实的痛感稍微唤回了些理智，王一博看着身下狼狈不堪的肖战：下唇几乎要被他咬出血来，反绞的双手腕部被勒得发青，强迫分开的双腿因疼痛而瑟瑟发抖，惨白的屁股蛋子上是他捏出来的红肿印条。

他在干什么？这是他想要的吗？

酒精从腹部一阵阵上涌，难受得快要吐出来了，胃里的火一路烧上了太阳穴，王一博头痛欲裂。

感觉王一博停止了动作，压制在自己背上的手也松开来，肖战艰难地移动双腿找回重心，踉踉跄跄地站起身，看到王一博站在他身后，两眼空洞，失了魂一般呆立不动。他把双手往后一伸，有气无力地说了一声，“给我解开吧。”

王一博缓缓伸出手，把自己刚才亲手打的结拆开。双手重获自由的肖战把歪掉的眼镜扶正，弯下腰把落到腿弯的裤子提好。见王一博仍杵在那里，肖战又主动拿过他手里的皮带，帮他穿上西裤扣好皮带扣，扶他坐到老板椅上。

方才的一番撕扯中，两人均是衣衫凌乱的狼狈样子，一站一坐，相对而处，两败俱伤。

沉默许久后，肖战先开口说，“好了……我知道你有气，你发泄在我身上，我无话可说，毕竟是我对不起你在先。”他伸手摸了摸王一博被撞出一块青黑的眉梢，口气又软了一些，“我刚才也在气头上，说了些不该说的话，你别往心里去，咱们都冷静一下好吗？”

王一博仰头靠在椅背上，喉头涌动，许久再开口，已是哽咽，“肖战啊……”

颤抖中带着叹息的呼唤，叫得他心中一颤。

王一博还从来没有这样全名全姓地叫过他。

“你究竟是怎么做到的？都这样了，你怎么还能这么冷静？”

肖战语塞。冷静是成年人处世的方式，冷静能避免不必要的冲突，他从来也没有觉得冷静是错。可是……

他要是真的冷静，就不应该在三十一岁这年抛下美国的一切，回到王一博所在的城市白手起家。三年时间，足以让一个懵懂青涩的毛头小子脱胎换骨成光鲜耀眼的大明星。王一博经历了多少，他无从而知。他只记得，三年前他在视频里跟王一博提出分手的时候，对方眼中的难以置信。他说过王一博的眼睛很好看，笑起来里面有星星，是他亲手把他眼中的星星砸碎的。

他要是真的冷静，就不应该在那以后还对他和王一博之间存有企盼。  
-

那是凌晨三点，公司的舞蹈室，王一博一个人躺在地板上。他已经不知道练了多久的舞，只记得舞蹈室墙上的一排落地镜上已经蒙了一层水汽。窗外，城市的霓虹灯从落地窗照进来。外面有多热闹，他就有多孤独。

练习的时候不允许带手机，王一博从舞蹈室外面的储物柜里把手机取回来，看了看时间，把舞蹈室的灯关掉，然后给肖战拨了通视频，静静地等着响铃音……对方忙！

拨了一次又一次，依然显示对方忙。

王一博向上翻了翻两个人的微信聊天记录，最近一张照片是肖战发过来的自拍，两根手指在嘴角比了个V型，标志性的wink，是肖战最常摆的pose。王一博总是嘴上笑他拍照姿势傻乎乎的，手上把照片点开原图存在手机里。两根手指捏着，他把肖战的照片放大，再放大，大到可以看清楚脸上细细的绒毛。他把嘴唇在屏幕上贴了一下，又贴一下，脸上还没消下去的蒸汽给冰凉的手机屏幕也蒙上了一层雾，再贴一下的时候他就哭了。

当人的负面情绪超过了正面情绪的17/6的时候，就是崩溃的临界点。

肖战的视频拨回来了。王一博咬咬牙，拇指和食指抵住两个嘴角往上推，指甲硬卡在肉里很疼。

“对不起啊崽崽，我刚才没听见。Timmy他们在家里开party，放假前最后一天了……”电话另一头是嘈杂的打闹声，欢笑声，“你等一下哦，我听不到你说什么，我去卫生间。”

王一博听到肖战跟他们喊Hey guys, don’t blow up my kitchen!长时间没说话，嗓子里干得要裂开了，王一博使劲吞了一口不存在的口水，清了清嗓道，”我说，挺好的，挺热闹的。”

“崽崽，你那边很暗，没开灯吗？我看不太清楚，是不是又瘦了？”

“没有，我最近吃挺多的。”王一博正捏起脸上的肉准备给肖战展示一下，舞蹈室的灯突然被打开了，刺得他眼前一黑，胳膊挡在眼前。看到经纪人推门进来，王一博赶紧把手机扣下放到身边，音量调到最小。

“怎么还不走？”经纪人不耐烦地催促道，“送你们回宿舍的车都到楼下了。”

“好的好的，对不起，”王一博一骨碌爬起来，站好以后跟经纪人鞠了一躬道歉，起得太猛头还有点晕，“我马上就来。”

“明天要录一个给前辈的祝福VCR，记得穿件长袖，胳膊上的针眼不要露出来。”

王一博没敢把手机捡起来，想用脚去踩住手机的麦克风，嘴上乖乖答应着，“好的姐姐。”

经纪人看了一眼他脚边扣着放的手机，表情阴晴不明地说，“一博，你知道公司的规定，练习生如果谈恋爱被发现的话是要解除合约的。”

“我知道，姐姐，我不会的。”王一博又鞠了一躬，“对不起姐姐，我下次不会把手机带到舞蹈室了。”

经纪人没有再说什么，转身离开了。王一博赶紧捡起手机去看，发现那边的肖战已经挂断了，他长舒了一口气，庆幸刚才的对话没有被肖战听到。

收拾好东西回了宿舍，王一博洗完澡就一头栽在床上睡着了，第二天又是一整天的行程，他没空联系肖战。等再次拿到手机的时候已经是三天以后了，他趁身边没人的时候急急忙忙拨了个视频过去，肖战那边接起来的时候神色就不太对了，支支吾吾，欲言又止了半天，肖战终于提了分手，跟他说的最后一句话是，“好好过吧，崽崽。”

-

王一博背对着窗户，瘦削的脸藏在黑暗中，哑着嗓子说，“当初一个理由都不给就分手的是你，三年来一次都不联络的是你，突然间甩来一个礼物就让我丢了魂的也是你。”

肩膀止不住地抖动，来之前灌下去的几大杯烈酒终于从眼角流出来了。酒精真是个好东西啊，古往今来被借来打了多少幌子，酒后吐真言，酒壮怂人胆，为了保全人们那一点可怜的颜面，鞠躬尽瘁，死而不已。

“肖战，在你面前，我真是一败涂地……”


	13. 【下部】（三）针锋

肖战第二天醒来的时候是在自己家里。他揉着太阳穴爬起来，头晕晕的。

前一夜发生的事情对他来说还是很不真实。

回到工作室，保洁阿姨正在拖地板。残留的奶油在地板上泥泞成灰色，冲击着肖战的视觉神经，提醒着他昨晚发生在这里的那场不快。

丝绒礼盒被捡起来放在桌上，内里空空如也。

昨晚王一博走之前，他迟疑着叫住他，问了一句，“我可以联系你吗？”

王一博停住脚步，弯了下腰，似乎是拂去皮鞋表面沾上的蛋糕屑，然后起身径直离开，没有作答。

“阿姨，请问您打扫的时候有看到一副耳钉吗？别针形状的。”

看到阿姨一脸茫然，肖战礼貌地说了谢谢，几不可查地叹了口气。

终究还是丢了。

-

虽然在美国的时尚界已经小有成就，但刚回国不久的肖战在国内只能算业界新人。没有在国内读书和工作的经验，人脉关系都要靠自己一点点打通。工作室成立至今，肖战带着小孩子们一家一家公司上门聊合作，虽说不至于连吃闭门羹，但最终能促成的案子寥寥无几。肖战也很纳闷，明明开创意会的时候一派和气，什么都好说的样子，发了初稿就没了下文。追过去问的时候，经常得到的回复是，肖老师的设计太高端，不够接地气。

一连几次合作落空之后，团队的士气未免有些受挫。肖战为了给团队鼓劲，连续几周超负荷工作，迫切想要赶快做成一单，稳定军心。

这日办公室的气氛跟往常不太一样，几个年轻人聚在一起叽叽喳喳，似乎很兴奋地在讨论什么事情。肖战刚准备探身出去问问，商务组的姑娘便领头冲了进来。

“肖老师！我们收到新的合作邀请了！你猜是哪家公司？”

说实话，肖战对现在国内娱乐界大大小小的艺人和工作室并不是很了解，温柔地摇头笑了笑，表示猜不出。

“YJ娱乐啊！肖老师！”

YJ娱乐……肖战一怔，那不是……

“哇塞，是YJ娱乐旗下的王一博个人工作室诶！我们真是中了头彩了！”另一个圆脸姑娘激动道。

大家又开始叽叽喳喳。

“如果能和这种顶尖艺人合作成功的话，我们工作室就再也不愁没单子啦！”

“看看，肖老师被喜讯砸懵了，都说不出话了！”

愣了半晌，肖战回过神来，见大家一脸热切地盯着他，牵强地扯动了一下嘴角，笑了笑说，“机会难得，都去好好准备吧。”

回到办公室的肖战在座位上坐了一会儿，头开始痛，眼眶也微微发胀。

王一博愤而离开他办公室的场景还历历在目，没几天就收到他工作室的合作邀约，怎么可能是巧合？可王一博当天离开的时候明明是失望透顶的样子，连他问能不能联系都没有正面回答，现在这样主动邀约，到底是什么意思？

肖战真的摸不清王一博现在的心思了。

揉了揉额角，肖战掏出手机，找到微信通讯录里那个三年没有联系过的号，点开，是空白的对话框。他换过手机，以前的聊天记录早就没有了。

肖战打完字又删掉，重新措辞，又删掉，来来回回，终究还是一句话也没有发出去。

最终还是收起手机，翻开了手稿本。想那么多也没用，工作还是要做，他毕竟还有一个工作室的人要养活。娱乐圈和时尚圈交集颇多，既然回了国，两个人在工作上免不了会碰头。撇开别的不说，这确实是工作室从成立以来最好的一次机会。不然刚才大家也不会像打了鸡血一样，一扫前几个月的四处碰壁带来的低落情绪。

这种情形下，他更不能因为个人的原因影响这次合作。

-

到了跟YJ娱乐代表开会的日子，肖战带着团队的人提早到了会议室等待。约定的时间一到，会议室的门准时被推开。

这种初期的设计创意会通常时间很长，而且内容相对枯燥，一般只有设计师跟艺人团队参加，艺人本尊是不会出现的，所以肖战看到王一博走进会议室的时候，着实大吃了一惊。

与不欢而散的那晚不同，充足的光线下，肖战这次把王一博的样子看得更清楚。

黑色体恤配上宽松的墨绿色长裤，胸前挂着几条长短不一的项链，非常嘻哈装扮，单手插兜，一副拽得不行的样子。明明还是一样的眉眼，气质却完全不同了，从头到脚透着一股生人勿近的高冷气质。

肖战带了两个人来，三人一起站立迎接。简短的寒暄过后，双方团队的人分开坐在长桌的两侧。王一博团队齐齐整整来了八个人，双方在气势上相差悬殊，加上自己的团队又不是很有经验，肖战旁边的同事肉眼可见地紧张起来，小声嘀咕着没见过这种阵仗云云。

坐在王一博身边的经纪人示意肖战团队可以开始了。

按照顺序，先由肖战团队商务组的小姑娘进行Foley Square工作室和设计师肖战的背景介绍。见小姑娘脸上的笑容有些僵硬，十根手指在桌子下面快扭出了麻花，肖战转头跟她笑了笑，点头示意她放轻松。得到老板的鼓励，小姑娘迅速调整状态开始发言。肖战转回头的时候正对上王一博向他直投过来的冷冰冰的目光，只好又对王一博礼貌地笑了笑。王一博并没有回应他的笑，而是淡淡地移开眼神转向了大屏幕上的ppt。

商务组的介绍没有赘述，加上姑娘因为紧张而不自觉加快的语速，很快就结束了。

接下来是由肖战主讲的创意提案部分。王一博原本靠在椅背上听，这会儿倾身向前，两肘搭在桌上，好整以暇地看着肖战。

肖战深吸一口气，开始他的阐释。连续几天通宵加班，他的设计方案做得十分详尽。从自己的创作理念出发，结合对艺人出道以来时尚路线的分析，展示了颇多造型方面的参考示例，最终引出这次特意为艺人量身打造的这个潮服系列。肖战的口才不错，声音温润动听，加上自身的气质服人，阐述的过程中也很注重眼神交流，面面俱到地照顾到每一位听众的反馈，对方团队好几个人都边听边点头。

只有王一博全程一副不置可否的样子，看不出任何情绪。

提案结束后，肖战坐下前观察了一下，看对面的表情，效果应该不错。身边的两位同事也松了口气。

对方经纪人先开口，说了几句场面话，接下来团队其他几个人也每人说了两句，大体意思都是想法不错，有独特的风格。一圈轮下来，没有发言的只剩下王一博。

既然是个人工作室，艺人就是老板，之前其他人的发言无非是走个过场，是否能合作成功，全凭王一博的一句话。

全场安静了半分钟后，王一博缓缓开口：“听说，肖战老师是从国外学成归来的？”

肖战不知道王一博葫芦里卖的什么药，只能继续挂着礼貌的职业微笑回答，“是的。”

“可惜……”王一博往椅背上一靠，冷冷淡淡地说，“也没有多么与众不同。”

一句出口，全场哑然。

坐在王一博身边的经纪人尴尬地清了清嗓，有些坐立不安。据说肖战在海外也不是没名没姓的设计师，刚回国虽然资源还不够好，但气质谈吐看上去都不俗，设计的风格也不可谓不夺人耳目，在众多竞标的设计师里怎么也能排个前三。王一博这个人平时不怎么参与创意会，偶尔来一两次，话不多但从来不得罪人，像这样一张口就完全不留情面的情况，还从来没有过。

别说两位同事一脸茫然，如此尴尬的场面，连肖战自己也不知该作何反应。

王一博掏出手机，翻出一张照片，推到长桌中间。

双方团队的人都不明所以地探头看了看，而肖战扫了一眼就认出了。

手机屏幕上，是肖战在设计学院的毕业作品。不是精致的棚拍，也不是挂在衣架上的展示，而是一张上身图，像素不高的手机随拍。模特的脸被裁掉了，只能勉强看清那套衣服：宽大的暗格西装外套配高束腰裙裤，胸前一朵白色山茶花胸针。

在场的人，除了肖战和王一博之外，都不知道的一个事实是：展示这身衣服的模特，就是八年前的王一博。

八年前的设计，从头到脚透着一股子桀骜不驯，是未出校园的青涩和灵动上添了一抹恃才傲物。稚嫩，却也夺目。

肖战记得这套衣服，却不记得这张照片。当时毕业大秀结束后，他就开始忙研究生申请，这套衣服在王一博紧急救场穿过之后就被压了箱底，他自己都没来得及拍一张照片留存。

这张照片，显然是王一博特意找别人帮他拍的。

长桌对面，八年后的王一博缓缓开口，语气像是真的在谈论与自己无关的事：“听说这是肖老师大学毕业时候的作品？”

“……是。”肖战喉头干涩，半天才吐出一个字。眼前的场景愈发不真实，明明身体实实在在地坐在会议室里，面对着已经是大客户的王一博，脑海中都是八年前的场景，毕业大秀结束后喝酒瞎闹的小酒馆，微醺的他跑到卫生间，王一博追过来找到他的隔间……

“一博老师，是这样的……”商务组的姑娘鼓起勇气打破沉默，红着脸想为老板说句话。见王一博眉头一挑，姑娘声音立马有些不稳，但依然攥紧了拳头坚持说，“因，因为过去的一些合作方反馈，说我们的设计不够接地气，肖老师才调整了一下风格和路线，希望可以照顾到更广泛的受众。”

王一博冷笑一声，低着头慢条斯理地说：“作为设计师，为了讨大众品味的欢心，失去了个性，没了棱角……”他说着抬起头，毫无躲避地看进肖战的眼睛，“做设计和做人一样，太周全就会让人生厌了，对吗肖老师？”

肖战抬头，迎上王一博不带一丝波动的目光，那里面似乎有什么东西，但肖战看不明白。

会议室里气氛十分紧张，所有人都不敢说话。可再尴尬的局面也要有人收场。

两人对视良久，肖战终于艰难地开口，“说得有道理，您的意见我们会认真考虑，也希望一博……老师，能再给我们，给我一次机会。”


	14. 【下部】（四）破冰

创意会上遭遇滑铁卢的消息很快在工作室传开了，一群年轻人面面相觑，想要安慰一下老板却不知道说什么合适。

宣传组的小D突然想起来她的前同事现在在王一博的工作室做助理，赶紧去联系，看看能不能打探出什么内部消息。

肖战表面上还是一脸平静地安慰着小孩子们，劝大家不要有压力，客户只是对设计不满意，他会多出几版创意再去争取一下。转身关上办公室门的时候，他眼中才流露出一丝不安。

“老板，”小D捏着手机神神秘秘地敲开了肖战办公室的门，“我这个前同事受保密协议约束，只透露了一些无关痛痒的消息，还是在我死缠烂打之下说出来的。听说这次合作邀请的机会是王一博亲自跟大老板争取的，据说好不容易才谈成，还做了个人担保，具体怎么谈的他就不能说了。而且今天王一博本来是在上海拍广告的，特意飞回来开创意会，开完会立刻又飞奔机场了……”

肖战习惯性摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心，心里说不出是更轻松还是更沉重。他轻声开口道：“谢谢，辛苦了，你先去忙吧。”

-

这天去工作室之前，肖战特意换了大挎包，往里塞了几件干净的换洗衣物。

过去的一周，他每天都是拖到后半夜才下班，憋着一口气，把创意会的提案全部废弃重新设计了一遍。今天，肖战早早跟同事打了招呼先走，直接去了趟超市。

这几个月以来，他忙到作息混乱，常常是在背靠背的会议安排中见缝插针随便吃一口外卖，有段日子没进过超市了。货架前，肖战不紧不慢地挑选食材，逛着逛着，想起他在纽约的时候带着王一博一块儿逛超市的样子：他推着购物车走在前面，一边走一边念叨着菜谱。王一博总是两手插兜跟在后面，一脸无所谓的表情，问什么都说爱吃。那时候的王一博是很好养的。

不知不觉，购物车里已经快塞满了。肖战提着大包小包，叫个辆出租车，凭着记忆给了司机一个地址。

地址是王一博刚到北京落脚以后就给了他的。以练习生的身份，不住在公司的宿舍而是自己出来租房子确实有点奢侈。他还记得自己劝王一博不要搞特殊，跟大家一起住比较好，可王一博坚持租了这么个地方，并且在视频里一脸不在乎地说，万一肖战想突然出现给他一个惊喜，他不会介意。

那时的王一博孤身一人，生活中只有没日没夜的训练，出租屋和公司两点一线，乏味而枯燥，那句满不在乎里不知掉藏了多少翘首期盼。但当时的肖战可是稳得住的，搞突然袭击这种浪漫在他看来是小孩子冲动的游戏，成年人不该那么不计代价。

几年过去了，王一博是不是还住在这里都不确定，自己就这么大包小卷地来了。站在门口，肖战放下手中的购物袋，胳膊酸胀，手指被勒到发紫，有些自嘲地笑了笑：该付的代价总是要付的。

尝试着按下王一博当年告诉他的密码，肖战抱着一丝微弱的希望。

911005

门开了。

-

王一博的家里干净整洁，看起来有钟点工定期来打扫，只是一室一厅的面积和简单的装潢与王一博现在的身份并不是很相符。肖战在厨房转了两圈，发现家里锅碗瓢盆倒是很齐全，烹饪的调料也齐全，可完全不像开过火的样子，冰箱里也是空空的，只有矿泉水。

肖战把买来的各种食材放进冰箱，洗了洗手，掏出手机。来自小D的微信：老板，我朋友说王一博今晚在北京，不出差。肖战勾了勾嘴角，回了一句谢谢，系上围裙开始淘米洗菜。

忙活了半个多小时，电饭锅里煲上了米饭，要炒的几样菜也切好了只等下锅，炉台上小火炖着一锅鸡汤，房子里总算有了点人气。肖战在厨房里转了几圈，确认一切准备就绪后，围裙也没摘一屁股坐在沙发上。伸手拿过一个抱枕捧在胸前，肖战低头闻了闻，是熟悉的味道。他们在纽约住一起的那段时间，王一博和他共用洗发水和沐浴露，衣服也总是混在一起洗，两个人身上的味道越来越相似。现在这味道让肖战很放松，慢慢地上下眼皮开始打架。太久没有踏实地睡一觉了，他抱着抱枕窝进沙发里，开始迷迷糊糊。

朦胧之中，肖战看到王一博在他们初遇的那个广场跳舞，还是那身白衣黑裤加鸭舌帽。他离得很远，看不清王一博的脸。王一博跳完舞转身要走，肖战赶紧追，却怎么都追不上，急得大喊“一博”，却只能张嘴发不出声音。追了一阵之后，肖战发现自己身处一片悬崖旁，前方的王一博丝毫没有停顿，径直向悬崖下跳去，白色的衣袂飘起来，像一只展翅飞向自由的小鸟。肖战伸出左手向前抓，白色的衣角在他指间滑过，什么也没有抓到。悬崖边下起了雨，肖战抬头看向天空，很奇怪，蓝天白云，不见一丝乌云。雨滴哗啦啦的声音很真实，他的身上却丝毫没有被打湿。

水声越来越清晰，肖战睁开眼，发现在沙发上睡着了，身上不知道什么时候多了一条毯子。流水声是真实的，从卫生间传来。

肖战突然意识到什么，从沙发上一跃而起，冲到厨房。见鸡汤还在小火炖着，他赶紧关了火伸手去揭盖子，却忘了锅盖的手柄很热，烫得他赶紧放下盖子甩了甩手。幸好睡的时间不长，汤没有烧干。他舒了口气，一转身，发现王一博已经站在他身后。

肖战惊得往后退了一步，一口气还没喘匀又倒吸一口。刚洗过澡的王一博穿着宽松的灰色T恤和亚麻长裤，脖子上绕了一条白色浴巾，一头的短发还湿着，鬓角带着一滴水珠，清清爽爽的样子。肖战不合时宜地想到之前在电视上看过的王一博的洗发水广告，心说这个人还真是一副明星像，就连一身家居服刚出浴的样子都这么养眼。

肖战在来之前设想了好几种开口的方式，眼下的场景却是一句都用不上。

王一博看了他一眼，上前一步拉过他的手。

“干什……”肖战一句话没嘟囔完， 被王一博拉到水龙头前，开足了冷水，把刚才被烫的手指放在水流下冲。

两个一米八的人在厨房的水槽前挤着，身体贴得很近，王一博两眼盯着肖战的手指，肖战则盯着王一博的侧脸，两个人都没有说话，只有一旁的水龙头哗哗作响。

肖战很久没有如此近距离地看王一博的脸。王一博天生白，之前虽然不怎么护理，但仗着年轻，皮肤一直很好。肖战曾经很喜欢捏他的两颊，肉嘟嘟地，跟他常常摆出的那副冷酷的样子很不相符。这几年做了艺人，皮肤管理成了日常工作，现在王一博的脸更是吹弹可破，没了婴儿肥，两颊有些凹陷，衬得鼻梁更加高耸。肖战在心里偷偷捏起了王一博的脸颊，就是不知道现在的手感如何。

“感觉怎么样？”王一博突然开口，声音磁磁的，没有过多的感情色彩。

“啊？”肖战以为自己的心思被看透，不知觉中半张了嘴，隐隐露出一半门牙，像只受惊的小兔。

王一博见了他的样子，轻笑了一声，轻到面部表情肌本没有变化，只有眉眼柔和了一些，解释道，“问你，手感觉怎么样，还疼吗？”

“哦哦，不，不疼了。”肖战有些尴尬地笑了笑，把手从王一博手中抽回来，在身前的围裙上擦了两下，道，“谢谢。”

王一博挑了挑眉，似乎想要说点什么，却没有说出口。

电饭煲“滴滴”两声，米饭做好了。两个人都没有说话。

气氛比预料中的还要尴尬，肖战打算改变计划，做完饭就离开。

“那个……你先去客厅坐一下，我炒两个菜，马上就好。”

王一博没有反驳，转身离开了厨房。

肖战本来做菜就很熟练，加上食材早就洗净切好，只需下锅一炒。顷刻功夫，餐桌上就摆了一顿像样的夜宵。最后，肖战端上鸡汤的时候，发现王一博已经摆好了两把椅子和两副碗筷。

鸡汤放上桌，王一博自然地接手盛汤。他喝汤不习惯用勺子，而肖战是一定要用的，所以他递给肖战的那碗汤里放了勺子。

如果说有De ja vu的话，肖战觉得就是现在：此情此景，像极了他们在纽约同居时期的样子。

肖战从王一博手里接过汤碗，两人各自坐下。

王一博胃不好，先喝了碗汤。他吃饭的时候不爱说话，速度也很快。肖战一双筷子在碗里数着米粒，看着王一博狼吞虎咽的样子。他以前总跟王一博说，胃口不好吃饭更要细嚼慢咽，看来是没改。

对于肖战突然出现在家里这件事，王一博只字不提，就连前不久的那场创意会上的冲突，也好像没有发生过一样。肖战有些沉不住气，先开口道，“那个，我今天是正好在附近办事，想着还没来你这儿看过，就擅自作主上来了。我看楼下超市的菜挺新鲜的，就顺手买了点。”

王一博听了这番话并没有抬头，嘴里塞得满当当地“嗯”了一声。

肖战见好就收，没再继续，但终究是心里有事，吃了小半碗就吃不下了。见他放了筷子，王一博伸手把他的碗拿到自己面前，把剩下的米饭吃掉了。

放下碗筷，片刻的沉默后，王一博先开了口。

“过夜吗？”

TBC


	15. 【下部】（五）薄冰

“过夜吗？”

肖战正站起身来准备收拾碗筷，听到这话时指尖在盘边顿了一下，接着快速把空盘子叠起来，逃也似地钻进厨房。这句话真的被王一博问出口的时候，他倒不好意思回答了。趁着打开水龙头功夫，肖战脑子转得飞快，思考如何作答才不失体面。

“要想这么久吗？”

王一博的声音从身后传来，肖战一转头，见王一博好整以暇地倚在厨房的拉门旁边，挑着两根骨节分明的长手指，勾起的正是自己挎包的手提柄，敞开的包口堪堪露出内里，叠得整整齐齐的换洗衣服映入眼帘，“我以为你是想好了才来的。”

手里晃悠着肖战的包，王一博一脸波澜不惊。方才肖战在饭桌上脱口而出的“顺路过来”显得有些好笑。对方看穿不说穿，此刻的尴尬只留给肖战一个人。

三十一岁了，早过了会脸红的青涩年纪，肖战却明显感觉到自己的两颊在发烫。

王一博欠身把包放在一旁，悠悠地往前跨了一步。肖战眼睁睁看到他两条肌理分明的修长手臂轻轻从自己腰间穿过，伸向背后，脑袋也凑了过来，微微侧过头绕过肖战的脖子，近到温热的鼻息轻喷在肖战的颈侧，近到可以嗅出他尚未干透的短发散出的洗发水和热度混合在一起的味道。

肖战觉得有些口干舌燥，身体微微发软。他向后靠住，两臂撑在身后的水槽边缘，勉强维持平衡。突然，腰间一松，他这才意识到，王一博只是把他背后的围裙带子解开了。

“碗我来洗，你去洗澡吧。”

-

卫生间很宽敞，淋浴间跟外面隔了一道半封闭的透明玻璃墙。玻璃上还蒙着一层水汽，是王一博刚刚洗澡时留下的。

肖战赤身裸*体站在花洒下，任温热的水流自上而下流过。回想起刚才在厨房的一幕，王一博的味道又萦绕上鼻尖，肖战自觉脸上越来越热。不带任何情色意味的触碰，却让他如此心神不定。伸手把水温调低了几度，他快速搓了把脸。隐约听到敲门的声音，肖战关了水流，果然门口又传来“笃笃”两声。

王一博的声音隔着门板传来：“给你浴巾。”

肖战“哦”地应了一声，还没想好是否要遮蔽身体，仅有的双手是遮前面还是后面，门已经被打开了。

“就这一条，将就一下吧。”王一博把刚才搭在自己脖子上的浴巾重新挂回浴巾架，马上转身离开了，没有往淋浴间这边看。

回手关门的时候，肖战听到王一博熟悉的清嗓声。

因为气候干燥，加上空气质量的原因，王一博回北京之后就有轻微的咽炎。他平时喝水少，饮食上也不在意，经常工作餐吃什么他就吃什么，从不跟工作人员提要求，所以一直也没好。

肖战一遍重新打开水龙头一遍想，回头买点银耳雪梨给他炖点糖水。

匆匆洗完澡，肖战拿起浴巾，发现还是湿腾腾的。王一博用过的浴巾此时触碰自己的身体，肖战莫名觉得有些暧昧，浴巾拂过大腿的瞬间发现身体竟然有了些许反应。明明是什么都做过的关系，这样的间接接触还是会刺激到他。

肖战闭上眼睛，尽量去想象一些不相关的画面来抑制自己，却满眼都是王一博，他尖瘦的下巴，他高挺的鼻梁，他细长的眉眼，他饱满的喉结……肖战手上的动作快速又敷衍，想要草草了事，可那根东西却不肯轻易低头。浴巾搭在肩头，若即若离地散发着属于王一博的味道和湿度，一声情不自抑的呻吟从喉头涌出，肖战惊得赶紧咬住嘴唇，心虚地往门口撇了一眼。翻出抽屉里的吹风机，肖战把风筒开到最大声。

-

等他穿好衣服从卫生间出来的时候，王一博已经倚在床头看手机了。

床上整齐地摆着两个枕头，纯黑色的床单和被子将上头的王一博衬托得更加白皙，露出的脖子和双臂也显得格外修长。这样安静居家的王一博，从里到外写着“干净”二字。肖战蓦地对刚才卫生间里的不堪瞬间心生厌恶，他心虚地吞了下口水，走到床边坐了下来。

王一博从手机上抬眼看见肖战还湿着的头发，问道：“吹风机坏了？”

肖战：“没坏……吹全干，伤头发。”

王一博看了他一眼，低头继续一边看手机一边问：“困了吗？”

肖战忙活了一晚上，此时是真的有点乏了，于是诚实地点了点头。

王一博把手机放下，伸手把床头灯一关，房间里顿时一片漆黑。

“你……不开灯睡觉了？”一下子没有适应突然的黑暗，肖战对着王一博的方向问。

床垫微微下陷，是王一博拉开被子躺下了，然后翻了个身淡淡地回答道：“你不是在么。”

肖战听了这话，心中五味陈杂。他掀起自己一侧的被子也轻身躺下，往王一博的那边微微挪了挪。

虽然是双人床，两个一米八几的男人躺在一起已然没有太多富余的空间。薄薄的一床被子下，王一博的胳膊就在自己的旁边，没有触碰到但距离很近，肖战甚至能够感受到他小臂上的绒毛。肖战怕痒，本能往回缩了缩手臂。

王一博敏锐地感受到他的躲闪，侧过头来。

眼睛渐渐适应了室内的黑暗，王一博的轮廓在月光下更加清晰。黑暗中，一双眼睛深邃而明亮，直直地看进肖战的心底。

这次重逢，几度目光交换，肖战明显感觉到王一博的眼神跟三年前大不一样。以前的王一博，眼底似乎有一池清水，看向肖战的时候永远闪着晶莹的亮，恨不得把所有照进池水的阳光都掬成一捧献给肖战；如今，浅水变成了深潭，不见底的那种，投进一个石子也激不起波澜。往日的那股子直白热烈已然不复存在，肖战看得清楚，然而个中原因，肖战不敢去探究。那扼杀掉这一切的，如果真的是自己，他承受不住。

“想什么呢？”王一博手肘撑在枕头上，支起脑袋问。

“……”肖战迟疑了一下，反问道，“你在想什么呢？”

“真的想知道？”

“嗯。”

“我啊，我在想……”王一博转身看向天花板，两只手在脑后交叉，顿了顿说，“我在这里等了你多久。”

“从租下这个地方起，我就幻想过无数次这样的场景，想象你在厨房做菜，我在一旁打下手却一直帮倒忙，你嫌弃我赶我出去，我在沙发上等你做好一桌子菜……”像是自白，王一博没有等待肖战的反应，自顾自继续说道，“想象在浴室里，我帮你洗头发，你帮我吹干。想象我们在这张床上做爱，做到精疲力尽，然后早上一起醒来，我下楼给你买早餐。”

王一博缓缓说着这些点滴，声音平和，却像撞钟一样，一字一句把肖战一颗心撞得生疼。肖战感觉眼角发酸，尽力把眼睛睁大，想要让涌出的泪水快速散掉。他努力保持平静，张了张口要说些什么，喉头却被哽住。

这时，原本仰卧的王一博欠身起来，认真地看向肖战的眼睛说，“对不起。”

肖战侧过头来，不敢相信这三个字是先从王一博口中说出来的。

“上次在公司开会，还有上上次在你工作室，都是我冲动了，没控制好情绪，不要生我的气，好吗？”王一博的声音带着乞求，惹得肖战一阵心软。

“一博，别跟我道歉，这样我会更加愧疚……”肖战伸出手，主动握住王一博的小臂，轻轻将额头抵在王一博的肩上，小声说，“应该道歉的是我，我……”

“战哥！”王一博开口打断，似乎有些慌乱地扶上肖战的肩。整晚都很冷静，冷静到有些冷漠，此时的王一博却慌了神，脱口叫出了昔日的称呼。他语气中带着急切，说，“你不需要道歉。你……你回来了就好。”

王一博片刻的失态却让肖战找回了一丝真实感。伸手摸了摸他的后脑勺，肖战带着安慰的语气说：“嗯，我回来了。”

-

床上两个人并肩而卧，墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走着，长针已经绕了一整圈。王一博说了很多话，从练习生到出道，从半红不红的小idol成长到如今的顶流，好像要把自己这几年经历的事一口气讲完。

肖战看了看表，说，“好啦，不早了，你明天还要早起工作，先睡吧。”

“你不想听了？”

“没有……”肖战语气温柔地拖着尾音，像在安慰焦躁的宠物，“我怕你太累，我又不是再也不来了。”

王一博眼中闪过一丝欣喜和质疑夹杂在一起的神色。肖战宽慰地笑笑，说，“放心，我还会来的。”

王一博闻言似乎安心了一些，低眉顺眼地把头靠过来。肖战回抱住他，两个人贴得更紧。

抱了一会儿，两具身体都开始微微发热。肖战为了避免尴尬，先行转身背对了王一博。后面的人不肯松手，前胸贴后背地继续抱着。感受到身后的呼吸变得急促，某个部位硬邦邦地抵在自己腰臀处，肖战侧过头，“一博，你想要的话，我……”

“没关系……”王一博深深地呼吸了几声，收紧抱着肖战的胳膊，清了清嗓说，“我抱一会儿就好。”

肖战不是那么死板的人，虽然没有明确地说出复合，但如果是顺其自然发生的事，他也不会强硬拒绝。从铁箍一样圈住自己的胳膊中抽出一只手来，肖战轻抚着王一博的手臂说，“你不用忍着。”

王一博像是下定决心一般，猛地松开肖战，起身拉开床头柜的抽屉。肖战转过身来等着，见他张开右手，掌中却不是他以为的什物。

王一博见肖战愣着没动，左手将掌心之物捏将起来。一对别针形状的铂金耳环上，月光在跳动。

难怪那天过后，他在工作室怎么找都找不到。

“这……”

“帮我带上吧。”王一博打开床头灯，把耳环递到肖战手里。

“好。”肖战虽然觉得王一博的行为有些诡异，但还是依言坐起身来，跪坐在床边，将耳环仔细打开。摸到王一博的耳垂时，他停住了，“你的耳洞……长上了？”

王一博的耳洞是肖战在纽约的时候帮他打的。他那时候看着喜欢的嘻哈歌手带着一串耳钉，觉得很酷，吵着要打，却在去纹身店的路上退缩了，怕疼。研究了一下怎么打之后，王一博一脸贞烈地跟肖战说，作为他唯一信任的人，只有肖战给他打，他才不害怕。肖战虽然也没做过这种事，但好在心灵手巧，胆子也大，好歹算是没辜负王一博的重托。

“三年多没戴了，就长回去了。”王一博在灯下坐着，很乖地等着。

没有专业的耳洞枪或者长针，要用手里这副耳环生生捅开，肖战有点手抖。

“这……行吗？”肖战犹豫道，“家里有没有消毒酒精啊？”

“没有。”

“一定要现在戴吗？”

“要。”

肖战无奈地叹了口气，从背包里取了眼镜带上，凑近了，手指把王一博的耳垂小心捏起，揉了又揉，揉到发红发麻的时候，拿起他亲手做的耳环针，看准原来的位置一穿而过。

王一博咬紧嘴唇，没有吭声。

肖战也很紧张，手心有点微微出汗，甩了甩手掌，把另外一遍也戴上了。

王一博冲着肖战仰起头，左右转了转，一脸期待地问，“好看吗？”

“嗯。”跟当时做耳环的时候想象的样子一模一样，肖战往上推了推因为鼻尖出汗而滑落的镜框，笑着点点头说，“你自己去照照镜子。”

“不用，”双手环上肖战的腰，王一博把肖战往怀里一带，尖尖的下巴戳上肖战的胸口，讨好地说，“你喜欢就好。”

肖战一是被戳得怕痒，一是见王一博突然乖巧的样子很可爱，抱着他的头含着胸，笑得十分开心，一双桃花眼弯弯的，在镜片后更加湿润朦胧。肖战的五官本就精致漂亮，笑起来的时候，眼里的一湾水荡漾开去，顾盼生辉，仿佛整个人都在发光。王一博怔怔地盯了几秒钟，突然眼底一阵暗光闪过，张口猛地吸住了肖战的唇。

“唔……”肖战一惊，瞪圆了眼睛，被顺势压在枕头上。王一博的吻激烈而狂野，全然没有在将就章法，惹得肖战连声轻喘，“……嗯，你轻点……一博……”

如幼兽捕食般胡乱撕咬一阵，方才因为打耳洞的疼痛而软下去的地方再一次挺立，王一博身下的部位将宽松的长裤撑起了小帐篷。可这个吻实在很粗暴，肖战的兴致没有被立刻挑起，却也很配合地一手扶上王一博的背，一手引着他的手去扯自己的裤子。隔着裤子触碰到肖战腿间的一瞬间，王一博突然放开肖战，重重的在他身边躺下，胸前剧烈起伏。

这一切来得快，去得也快，和刚才突然要打耳洞的行为一样，让人摸不到头脑。

回想整个晚上，王一博的冷静总像是在刻意压制些什么，偶尔露出的急切虽然更像他以前的样子，却感觉不是性格使然，而是情绪所致。像平静水面下的暗涌，王一博情绪中的不稳定因素不仅影响着肖战，似乎也在吞噬他自己。

肖战心生一丝担忧，他握上王一博的手柔声问，“一博，你没事吧？”

“睡吧。”王一博抽开自己的手，给肖战盖了盖被子，声线又恢复了之前的冷静。他转过身去，没有再说话。

肖战望着他的背影，眼中难掩担忧之情。近在咫尺的王一博从未让他觉得如此陌生。

TBC


End file.
